War Alicorn
by Tactition101
Summary: When Dumbledore is giving one year old Harry an examination, after finding and dealing with Voldemort's soul piece, he discovers what Harry's animangus form is. Seeing a chance for Harry to be out of the very dangerous spotlight while he is trained to fulfill his destiny, Dumbledore calls on the Sun Princess for a favor. Full summary inside.


War Alicorn

Summary: When Dumbledore is giving one year old Harry an examination, after finding and dealing with Voldemort's soul piece, he discovers what Harry's animangus form is. Seeing a chance for Harry to be out of the very dangerous spotlight while he is trained to fulfill his destiny, Dumbledore calls on the Sun Princess for a favor. Thirteen years later, Harry is recalled when his name comes out of the Goblet of Fire. Military minded Dumbledore, Soldier Harry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or My Little Pony. The only thing I've got is my original characters.

Story Start: Hogwarts Headmaster Office Midnight Halloween Night Of Voldemort's Defeat

Dumbledore frowned as he stared at the young child on his desk. Young Harry Potter was currently in a circle of runes that were scanning his body and projecting their diagnostic readings in holographic form for him to see. Most scans showed Harry to be a very healthy young boy, but there was one scan that concerned him, one that showed a rather ominous concentration of dark magic around and in the fresh scar on the boy's forehead. Albus did not like what that scar implied.

Deciding to get rid of the darkness before it could fully settle into the boy's soul, Dumbledore took out his wand as he looked toward his bonded familiar and said "Fawkes, my old friend, I could use your help for this." The phoenix trilled a few notes in agreement before it flew off its perch and landed on Dumbledore's shoulder. Feeling the phoenix's magic pouring into him, Dumbledore began chanting in Latin as he put the tip of his wand against the lightning bolt shaped scar.

An hour of continuous chanting later, the headmaster had a heavily enchanted vial full of what he assumed was a part of Voldemort's soul that he was sure the Unspeakables would love to get their hands on. His fiery friend however was glaring at the vial and he was sure that Fawkes would like nothing better than to set it aflame. The vial had a silencing charm on it due to the fact that the vile piece of magic had started sprouting derogatory insults at him and the boy the instant it came out. Only the sleeping spell that the boy had been under ever since being put into the runic circle kept the child from waking up during the soul fragment's tirade. Levitating the vial to the side for later, the headmaster went back to running scans on the boy.

He blinked as he read the report about what the boy's animangus form would most likely be before he rubbed his chin in thought. Humming, he said "I think I figured out where young Harry will be going Fawkes." The phoenix blinked at him in curiosity before it turned its head towards the circle. It blinked again at the sight of a winged unicorn hovering over the boy. Tilting his head in curiosity, the bird of light trilled a question which had the headmaster chuckling.

"Indeed my old friend, I'm going to contact Her. I assume you have no problems with that?"

The phoenix seemed to shrug before it trilled a few more notes and pushed off of the headmaster's shoulder and flew onto the desk next to the drawer where Dumbledore kept his quills and parchment. Dumbledore followed his friend's lead and walked around his desk before he sat down in his chair and pulled out a piece of parchment from the drawer as well as a quill. Penning a quick letter, he rolled it up and handed it to Fawkes who quickly took it in his bill before he hopped off the desk and flapped in the air for a moment before he burst into flame.

Leaning back in his seat as he looked to the other side of the large desk where Harry was still sleeping, Dumbledore thought 'And now we wait.' Raising a hand and making a sweeping motion with it, he looked at the new information that the rune circle provided him. Taking out another piece of parchment, Dumbledore began making notes for the visitor that he was soon about to have.

Thirty minutes later, the old man felt a concentration of magic coming from an expanded part of his office near the window overlooking the school grounds. Head snapping in that direction, he saw the air over a large rune array pinch inwards before a portal ripped itself open. A white hoof covered in gold appeared followed quickly by the rest of his visitor's body revealing it to be a white Alicorn with a multicolored mane and tail. On her flank was a mark that looked like the sun. Fawkes flew through the portal after her and it closed as he flew over to his perch.

Smiling as he stood up from his desk, Dumbledore bowed to the Alicorn and said "Welcome to Hogwarts Your Majesty. Thank you for coming so quickly."

"Thank you Albus. Your note said that you had a matter of great importance to discuss with me." The Alicorn said before she caught sight of the young child on the old man's desk and her head turned so that she could see it better. Turning back to Albus, she raised an eyebrow in obvious curiosity as she said "I gather this has something to do with the young foal on your desk?"

Albus nodded and gestured for his guest to come closer. As she trotted over to his desk, he said "Princess Celestia, please allow me to introduce you to Harry Potter. His parents were just killed tonight by a murdering maniac that would have gotten along just fine with Discord. Young Harry here somehow put an end to his reign of terror, if temporarily, by surviving the killing curse that our residential Dark Lord tried to kill him with. We're assuming that the curse bounced off of him and hit Voldemort instead but all we've found of him is his cloak, which brings me to my problem."

Celestia's eyes widened the slightest fraction at the mention of Discord and that this Dark Lord was on par with him. Then her eyes narrowed in curiosity about the part of the young boy surviving a killing curse. She pondered the implications of there being no body after the fact and they slightly scared her. She was brought from her thoughts as a vial containing an absolutely foul bit of magic was levitated into her friend's hand and she looked at it with narrowed eyes.

"This is a piece of said madman's soul. It was beginning to latch itself to young Harry's soul when I detected it and then removed it. As you can see, it's a very tiny fraction of a soul which lends credit to mine and a few colleagues' theory that he has split his soul before in an attempt to keep himself from ever dying. Which means we currently have a Dark Lord wraith flying around somewhere in this world. Wizarding Britain is currently celebrating the supposed death of this man, and I would rather not tell them that their worst fear is not really dead. Me and the Unspeakables are planning on using this soul piece to find the others I'm sure Voldemort made but his followers are still out there. And I'm not naïve enough to believe that all of them will face justice."

Albus conjured a glass of water and took a sip before he set the glass down on his desk. Leaning forward, he said "These followers are going to be looking for revenge for their fallen master. And what's more, a prophecy has been made that I believe Voldemort has just made certain talks about him and young Harry." He tapped a spot on his desk and a large stone bowl filled with a strange silver liquid shimmered into view. Tapping the rim of the bowl, a lady that looked rather peculiar to the princess floated up and began speaking.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

The princess closed her eyes as the woman finished speaking and sank back into the bowl. Sighing, she said "This does lead credence to your theory Albus. But I must ask, what does this have to do with me?"

"I need Harry out of the spotlight for right now." Albus said as he stared at the young child in question. "With how he is now, someone only needs to get lucky to put a permanent end to him. Before I started scanning him, he had a potential way to survive thanks to that soul fragment, but I took it out since it would have done more harm than good to leave it in there. It would have started draining his magic and possibly allow the Dark Lord to gain access to his mind and even possibly allow him to possess the boy. So I need him to be somewhere that I know that he will be safe. But I also need to be sure the boy will receive proper training for the time that he has to face Voldemort again, and believe me, that day will come. As for what it has to do with you specifically, look at this." Tapping the parchment on his desk that he had written on for her, Albus took another sip of water as the Alicorn's horn began glowing a soft blue and the paper began glowing as well before it floated off the table and moved to in front of her face. Her eyes trailed down the parchment before they stopped at the end and her eyes widened before they shot over to the young boy. Her eyes took on a calculating look as she said "You wish me to train him because of his 'animal' form?"

Albus nodded as he said "Indeed. I know of the reputation of your armed forces Your Majesty, especially that of those who practice magic in them. Young Harry is going to have to be one of those who could guarantee victory on any battlefield when he grows older. I would like for you to bring him to your world to be trained as a soldier until he is needed back here. In the meanwhile, I will be working on removing Voldemort's little insurance policy so that when he does come back, Harry will be able to do his job without having to worry about constantly looking over his shoulder afterwards."

Celestia let the parchment float down to the desk as she closed her eyes in thought for a moment. Coming to a decision, she opened her eyes as she said "I agree with you that young Harry should be properly trained for his task but at the same time he should be kept somewhere that wouldn't tempt this man's followers to come after him. I will agree to make sure he gets that training, but there are conditions I have for if I am to bring him to my kingdom."

Albus nodded and said "Of course, I wouldn't think of asking you to do this without any kind of compensation Your Majesty."

Celestia nodded and said "First, I will require any books you have that would allow Harry to know how your world is run for when he does come back. This way he has a way of properly interacting in this world without potentially starting a war. Second, I will need any books you have on your type of magic so that way he can properly fight without having to be in his animal form during each fight. Third, once Harry's task is done, he will then have the option of choosing where he will live, whether it be in my world, yours, or even a combination of the two. And finally, I wish to have the spell schematics for a spell that seems to be rather unique to this world. I believe you call it the Fidelus Charm. Being able to hide a location or even a person in such a way that nobody but the secret keeper could reveal it would be a boon to our forces if we were ever invaded."

Albus leaned back into his seat with a sigh as he closed his own eyes in thought. Not opening them, he said "I have absolutely no problems with the first three since they are all common sense requirements. Although if I could make a suggestion, try teaching Harry how to do his magic without any foci helping him. His core should be large enough that having a focus would only limit him instead of helping him. The final request is a little bit trickier." Eyes opening, he said "If I give you the spell schematics, you must swear to me on your magic that you will put the instructions for the spell itself under a Fidelus with you as the secret keeper and that the spell will only be used on a need to basis. Let me make this perfectly clear Your Majesty, that spell is very dangerous. If a strong enough person got hold of it, they could potentially put an entire army under the Fidelus and that army could kill everything in its path without its victims ever knowing what hit them."

"I understand, and I will gladly give you my oath." Celestia said solemnly. Two minutes later, Dumbledore was satisfied that he wouldn't be indirectly responsible for someone succeeding with their taking over the world plans and had ten of the school house elves scrabbling to get copies of all of the books Harry would need while he was away while he himself copied down the schematics of the Fidelus charm from one of the books in his personal library. Once he finished that, he called in another elf and gave him a list of necessary materials to take care of a young infant for a month as well as a request for a saddlebag that he planned to make bottomless and feather light along with a few other enchantments for Celestia's trip back to Canterlot. As the elf popped out, Albus stood up and blew on the parchment holding the Fidelus schematic helping the ink dry faster. Once dried, he rolled up the parchment and tapped it with his wand causing a wax seal to appear on it.

Walking around his desk, he placed the scroll in front of Celestia as he said "Keep a careful eye on that when you go back until you put it under Your Majesty." Getting a nod from her, he walked around her and stood by Harry as he said "Fawkes, do you think you can do anything for Harry's eyes? I'd hate for him to have to wear glasses that fit him in both forms." Fawkes let out a trill before he flew over to the desk next to Harry. Gently prying the child's eyes open with one of his talons, the phoenix leaned over and let a tear drop fall into each eye which glowed for a second before Fawkes gently released his hold on the lad and sang a soft tune as he nuzzled the little tyke and then flamed out of the office to do who knows what now that he knew he was no longer needed.

Albus hmm'ed before he turned to his door as the house elves he sent out began popping in with everything he needed. As he was handed the saddle bag he requested, Dumbledore said "Consider this a gift for helping me Your Majesty. Once I'm done with it, it will be bottomless meaning you can put in as much as you want as long as it fits inside its opening and it will be feather light as well meaning that you could put a ton of gold in here and still not notice the weight. I am also going to make it indestructible as well as fire and water proof. There is a list of everything that goes into the bag in the side pocket that updates itself every time you put in an item or take something out. When you want an item, simply place your hoof in the bag and say retrieve and the name of the object that you want."

Celestia blinked before she actually grinned and said "Sounds handy. Many thanks my friend."

"You're quite welcome Princess." Albus said chuckling at the sight of his usually reserved friend grinning like a kid let loose in a candy store.

Half an hour later, Albus was once again the only one in his office. Sitting down with a sigh, he pulled out a bottle of Fire whiskey that he kept for when he needed something to keep him alert. Downing a shot of the stuff and relishing in the feeling of his ears whistling for a brief moment, he put the alcoholic drink back in its drawer before he stood up and began marching to his fireplace. Making a gesture at the vial that contained a piece of Voldemort's soul, said vial sprang off his desk and landed in the palm of his hand with a light slapping sound. Grabbing a pinch of Floo powder from the mantle above the fireplace, he said "Ministry of Magic Atrium!" The flames turned green and he pocketed the vial before he stepped into the fireplace thinking 'Time to clean up the mess Tom made.'

The year after Dumbledore sent Harry away was spent fighting a different kind of war. With Voldemort supposedly gone, aurors and hit wizards wasted no time going after the remaining big fish. All three Lestranges were dragged from their living room along with Bartemous Crouch Jr. within twelve hours of Voldemort's disappearance. It was a good thing too, since it turned out that they were planning on torturing the Longbottoms for information on where their lord had gone. Of course the arrest of his son had Crouch Sr. finding himself right in the middle of a scandal. In order to get past that, the man had tried to throw Sirius Black in jail without a trial when the man chased down Peter Pettigrew and the rat animangus blew up a street and twelve muggles in order to frame the man turned vigilante. Dumbledore wasn't having any of that though and three drops of Veritserum later, Peter Pettigrew became Magical Britain's newest member of the top ten most wanted. Albus wasn't very confident in finding him though since there were practically millions of rats all over the country.

Lucius Malfoy received much of the same treatment. He was grabbed as soon as he entered the Ministry not sixteen hours after the big bad wolf was 'killed'. Aurors marched him right into a court room and literally threw him straight into the accused chair (Or as one lawyer colorfully put it, The Chair of the Damned) and a trial commenced not five minutes later when Albus was called from Amelia Bones' new office where they had been talking about the Lestranges' trial that they had just left not two hours ago. He tried getting off by claiming he was under the Imperius curse but Albus called his bluff and had the aurors practically force feed him Veritserum. Once drugged up, Lucius sang like a canary and got himself a fifty yearlong government paid vacation to Azkaban. Ten minutes after his trial, Aurors raided his house and found a treasure trove of dark artifacts including a very nasty diary that the Unspeakable with them identified as a Horcrux for the Dark Lord.

That Horcrux was used alongside the soul fragment Albus brought in to make a pair of Horcrux compasses that would point at the nearest Horcrux that the Dark Lord made. In order to keep them from pointing at each other, they were enchanted to ignore those two specific soul fragments. Head Unspeakable Croaker had one and Albus had the other. It was with these that Albus found Slytherin's ring at the Gaunt family home and Croaker found the Hufflepuff cup in the Lestranges' vault at Gringotts. The goblins were rather pissed when they learned one of their vaults contained such a thing and Croaker watched with barely hidden glee as the Lestrange vault was cleared of all valuables and all of the dark magic items were blasted with the goblin equivalent of fiendfyre. He especially liked the shrill screaming coming from the Horcrux. He just wished it would have been possible to extract the soul from the cup. Unfortunately, unlike with the young Potter boy, the soul had plenty of time to fully anchor itself in the cup making it impossible to remove without damaging the cup. Slytherin's ring got the exact same treatment as Albus burned the entire building down with fiendfyre due to the fact that the whole house had been turned into a dark nexus focusing point, giving the ring quite a few nasty protections.

The last two Horcruxes' locations came as a bit of a surprise for the two. Croaker's compass led him to the ancestral home of the Black clan. Sirius had been very surprised when his 'house cleaning' had been interrupted by the Unspeakable. Fifteen minutes later, they and a very grateful house elf watched as Slytherin's locket was destroyed by a few drops of basilisk venom that Croaker kept on his person at all times. When Sirius asked about why he always carried such a poisonous and acidic substance, he swore he heard the man smirking under his cloak as he said "There are very few things light or dark that can survive exposure to basilisk venom."

Dumbledore himself found himself at his own school much to his surprise. Frowning at how big of a security risk to his students this was, Albus swore to himself that he was going to give the school wards a massive overhaul to prevent such a thing happening again. He ignored the students and professors who were looking at him in curiosity from where they were having lunch in the great hall and instead began marching up the marble steps as his compass pointed upwards. He blinked in surprise when it led him to what seemed to be a blank wall in front of a tapestry of a wizard trying to teach three trolls how to do ballet. Said wizard was currently being clubbed to death by said trolls but he didn't pay any attention to that. Instead, he looked at the patch of wall curiously as he muttered "How did Tom find out about this place? It took me over twenty-five years as Headmaster to find this."

Putting that thought out of his mind, Albus paced in front of the section of the wall three times while he thought 'I need to find the Horcrux kept in Hogwarts. I need to find the Horcrux kept in Hogwarts. I need to find the Horcrux kept in Hogwarts.' On his final pass, a door appeared and he went through it only to stop on the other side in surprise. He stared at the mountains of miscellaneous stuff and thought 'Filch would have a heart attack if he saw this room.' Chuckling to himself at that thought, he checked his compass and followed it to a bust that had what he believed to be Ravenclaw's diadem on it. Albus' heart sank as he thought 'Not even Ravenclaw's heirloom was safe. I had hoped that he would not have found it.' Sighing, he put the diadem in a burlap sack that he conjured and left the room. Heading to the astronomy tower, he banished the sack high into the air and blasted it with a quick burst of fiendfyre. He then checked his compass and saw that it wasn't reading any other Horcruxes, not even when he expanded the range on it to search globally, a feature that required Albus to pour in a good chunk of his magic to power but that was definitely worth it to ease his worry. Sighing in relief that they got all of them, he sent a Patronus message off to Croaker before he began making his way back to the ministry. The compasses had served their purpose. Now it was time to destroy one of them and keep the other one locked up tighter than a nun's panty drawer so that way they had a way of knowing if Tom made any more before it was time for Harry to face him again. Harry would be given the compass when he finally came back so that way they could be sure that he had fulfilled the prophecy.

After that, the men and women of the DMLE fell into a bit of cycle for about a year. Grab a death eater, get some Veritserum in him or her, get a list of names. Toss the poor sucker into jail if his Imperius claim didn't hold up and repeat. The only one who seemed to get off easy was Severus Snape, who Albus claimed acted as a spy during the last two months of the war, and even he got five years in a ministry cell. Still, at least it wasn't Azkaban so that was something. Twelve months after Voldemort's disappearance, the string of arrests finally died down and the wizarding public gave a collective sigh of relief that the inquisition was now over and everyone had been caught.

Time Skip: Thirteen Years After Voldemort's Defeat Time: Five Hundred Years Before FiM

The goblet of fire's blue white flames shifted to red as they blasted a piece of paper that was charred on its edges into the air. As the paper fluttered down to the ground, Albus' hand quickly snatched it out of the air and he held it up as he read it. Looking up at the audience that was watching him, he said "The Champion for Durmstrang is Victor Krum!" The crowd erupted in cheers as the burly Bulgarian made his way up and went into the side room he was pointed towards.

The crowd quieted down as the flames burst into red flames again and a second piece of paper shot out. Grabbing the paper, Albus said "The champion for Beauxbatons is, Fleur Delacour!" There was more applause and Fleur made her way after Victor.

The crowd settled itself again as the goblet's flames turned red for a third time and threw the paper into the air. Snatching it out of the air, Albus said "And finally, the champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory!" The Great Hall practically vibrated with how loud the school's students were cheering. Cedric stood up with a massive grin on his face as he was pounded on the back by his fellow Hufflepuffs and sent after the other two champions.

Albus allowed them to cheer for a couple of minutes before he calmed them down. Once they had settled, he clapped his hands and rubbed them together as he said "Excellent! We now have our three champions, they will face three tasks, three tasks that will push them over the edge, but in the end-" He trailed off and everyone could see why.

The goblet began sparking, the blue flames sputtering giving off the sense that it was struggling with something. Then the flames turned red and it practically blasted a fourth piece of paper out before the flames went out with a decidedly frustrated huff. Albus caught the paper as it floated down and stared at the name written on it. Frowning, he thought 'What the hell is going on here? What could have gotten through the wards and messed with such a powerful artifact as the goblet?'

Scene Change: Canterlot Mage Battalion Training Ground # 3

Training Ground 3 was where every pony went when it was time for rough terrain training. It was a square mile large with a bunch of hills in it with even more various sized boulders also scattered around. A slightly larger than usual Alicorn foal was currently standing in the middle of the training ground waiting. His body was almost pure black, and was covered in what looked like green snake skin that left only the ends of his hooves, his wings, and everything from the top of his neck up uncovered. It was a very unusual thing since most ponies didn't wear anything except for large social events in the nearby castle or other important events. What wasn't unusual was the golden helmet, shoulder guards, armor that protected the top of his back, and hoof guards on his front hooves. Those were actually seen on each member of the Canterlot royal guard and to a certain extent, Equestria's armed forces. Underneath the helmet was an absolute mess of a raven black mane and his tail was the same color that gave off the vague impression of looking like raven feathers. His eyes were an emerald green but nopony could currently see them as they were closed in concentration.

It was very quiet in the training ground for a full minute as nothing moved but the wind which played with the foal's tail making it sway a little. Then a lightning bolt arched out away from the ground on the foal's one thirty and curved down to slam on top of his position. The foal's eyes snapped open and he took a giant leap back avoiding the bolt of lightning. With that acting as a signal, five more lightning bolts shout out from all around him and arched towards him as ten bright balls of colored magic shot out at him from behind some of the boulders. The foal dove forward and then rolled to the side in a zigzag pattern to avoid the lightning bolts before his wings snapped open and he shot up into the air to avoid the balls of magic that were sent at him.

The foal stopped his ascent at a hundred feet in the air and a small glass plate slid out of his visor and covered his right eye. A view of the ground below him quickly appeared on it as well as a bunch of green dots. He dodged a few more bolts of magic as well as a bolt of lightning before he bent his head toward the ground and his horn glowed hunter's green and a giant stream of magic shot out of the horn before it split into ten different streams and slammed in the ground. The ground began trembling where the magic hit before giant pillars began to rise all over the place lifting armored unicorns out of their hiding spots. Grinning at them, the alicorn rose the upper half of his body up into the air before his whole body was covered in green magic and he blurred as he shot to the one at the twelve o'clock position. Twenty seconds later, all of the Unicorns were in one large pile either knocked out cold or tied up in glowing ropes as the Alicorn landed and made the pillars of earth slowly fall back to the ground where they disappeared. The foal turned around at the sound of clapping and he automatically bowed his head at the sight of a ten-meter-long green dragon wearing a golden armor chest piece and helmet set that was currently standing on only its back legs.

'Very impressive Mr. Potter, you have come far since you have joined us." The dragon said.

"Thank you, Master Far Shot." Harry said as he raised his head. The dragon waved his right arm at the pile of Unicorns behind him and there was a glow before all of them were untied and laying on the ground in a line with a foot between each unicorn. All of the unconscious Unicorns groaned and began getting up with the others. Spotting the dragon, all of them instantly snapped into attention and said "Sir!"

Far Shot waved his right hand in a dismissive manner as he said "At ease troopers." The unicorns instantly fell into parade rest as the Sun Princess' two-thousand-year-old partner and one of her best friends turned to Harry and said "Princess Celestia requires your presence Mr. Potter, if you would please come with me."

Harry nodded before he turned around to the unicorns and said "Thanks for your help guys." The unicorns nodded at him and began walking away. Harry turned and walked over to Far Shot. The dragon nodded his head at his young pupil before he turned around and dropped on all fours before taking off like a shot back towards Canterlot Palace blurring as he poured magic into his legs to move faster. Harry quickly caught up with him at a full gallop with magic pouring through his own legs and the two quickly made their way through the city.

Within five minutes they were being let into the royal audience chamber by the pair of Unicorn Guards stationed by the doors. The two walked into the room at a much calmer pace than they traveled at and Far Shot shifted to walking only on his back legs in one smooth motion as Harry shifted to his human form just as smoothly. Princess Celestia had made it clear that she did not want him to be constantly in his Alicorn form since he would one day return to his home world and it would draw a lot of unwanted attention there. Which is why Harry usually spent at least half of his time as a human and so had quite a bit of practice in shifting forms while on the move.

As the two walked down towards the royal throne Harry raised an eyebrow at the second phoenix that was chirping at Celestia's familiar Philomena on her perch and thought 'I'm not supposed to be getting a letter from Mr. Black for another week.' On her throne, Celestia gave one of her soft smiles and said "I see you've already noticed our guest Harry." Turning serious, she frowned and said "There is a situation back at Hogwarts and Headmaster Dumbledore is recalling you."

Harry blinked in surprise and said "Pardon my slightly less than stellar language Your Majesty, but what the hay happened over there that would make the headmaster actually summon me back there before I finish my training here?"

Celestia's horn glowed and a roll of parchment shot over to Harry who snatched it out of the air and read the letter as the princess said "Apparently someone went to a lot of trouble to pull you back into the spotlight. Thirty minutes ago, your name came out of a magical object which supposedly magically binds you to compete in something called the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The headmaster does not believe you are actually bound to compete since you obviously did not put your name forward but he also does not want to take any chances on you possibly losing your magic either."

"Hence the recall." Harry said as he rolled up the scroll which confirmed everything his current ruler said.

Celestia nodded and said "We'll be going by phoenix fire in a few minutes. Master Far Shot will be joining us in case we need to break down a few walls while we're there."

"A few walls?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow before he shot a look at his battle magic teacher and then turned back to the princess and said "No disrespect ma'am, but if half the stories I hear around the barracks about the two of you during when you were first partnered with each other are true, then I think you mean the entire castle."

The two said partners exchanged grins that spoke of remembering good times with each other on the battlefield before the princess nodded to Fawkes who let out a joyful trill before he swooped down to the floor and grabbed a roll of parchment and flamed out.

Scene Change: Hogwarts

"Dumblydore, we have been standing here for twenty minutes doing nothing, what are we waiting for? Where is the Potter boy?"

"He will be here soon Madam Maxine, we just have to be patient." Any response from the other people in the room was cut off as the headmaster's familiar flamed into the room and landed on his shoulder. Albus grabbed the note and read it. His eyebrow rose a centimeter before he nodded to Fawkes who gave his own nod and pushed off his shoulder and flamed out again. Wandlessly banishing the note to a heavily secured drawer that held all communications he received from Equestria, he pulled out his wand and began casting expansion charms on the area right in front of the fire place drawing weird looks from everyone. Seeing the looks, Albus gave them a grandfatherly smile as he said "Young Harry will be here soon, but he is going to have some company that will put Madam Maxine's rather impressive height to shame."

Said madam blinked wondering whether to be insulted or not before she and everybody else jumped as two balls of fire appeared, with one much higher than the other. When they cleared, everyone's eyes unconsciously traveled upwards as well as widened in surprise when they got a look at the thirty foot tall armored bipedal dragon that was holding himself in a way that just screamed don't mess with me if you want to live.

Albus grinned and said "Princess Celestia, welcome to Hogwarts! Master Far Shot, I must say it is a pleasure to finally put a face to your name."

The dragon nodded to the headmaster but everyone else's eyes were currently on the alicorn standing next to it as it said "It is good to be back here Albus." Turning her head to her side, she said "May I reintroduce to you Harry Potter."

That got everyone's attention again and they all stared as the young teen that appeared to be even more armored than the dragon stepped forward. Taking his helmet off with his left hand and offering his other hand to Albus who took it with a smile, the teen said "Greetings Headmaster, it's good to finally meet you in person."

Albus' eyes were twinkling at full blast as he said "It is most certainly good to see you again Harry. The last time I saw you was the night you left us, and you've certainly grown since then." His eyes lost some of their twinkle as he continued "I just wish the circumstances for this meeting were different."

Harry nodded and said "As do I sir. Your note said something about a magical object chose me for a tournament, any idea how that happened?"

The twinkle completely left Albus' eyes and they gained a dark look in them as he slipped into the mindset that gave the German wizards all sorts of hell during the Second World War as he said "Having had a short amount of time to ponder while we waited, I have a few." His manner lightened back to its original state as he visibly forced himself to turn away from his more militarily minded mentality and continued "But we can discuss this at a later time. For now, we must explain the first task and then get you all settled in."

The Beauxbatons champion frowned and said "Surely you jest sir, he's just a little boy, he's not old enough to compete."

Harry's snort drew attention back to him as he said "Ma'am, I hate to toot my own horn here but I took the NEWT tests this world's ICW gives just over a year ago. That means anything you're expected to be able to handle, I can be expected to as well."

"Vat is most impressive young man." Madam Maxime said and Harry gave a small nod of thanks as she continued "However, while passing those tests negates the problem of Mr. Potter's age, it does not solve the problem of which school he shall be representing. After all, the schools cannot have more than one champion each. It would be extremely unfair, and the Goblet has already extinguished itself so we cannot redraw the names."

"I would think the answer to that would be obvious." Celestia said drawing attention to her as she continued "Seeing as how Harry was trained by us, he shall be competing under the banner of the Canterlot Mage Battalion."

Dumbledore nodded and said "I have no problems with that. Now that that is settled, Mr. Crouch if you would please explain the first task."

Everyone's eyes shifted over to said man as he stepped into the center of attention and cleared his throat before saying "The first task will take place on the twenty fourth of November. The details will remain unknown, for it is the mark of a competent witch and wizard to be able to face the unknown."

The Equestrian group frowned at the lack of information but put their misgivings in the back of their minds as Dumbledore said "Thank you, Mr. Crouch. Well now, I think we have kept the champions from their classmates and the parties they are all undeniably throwing at the moment for long enough. Your Majesty, if you and your entourage will follow me, I would like to continue our discussion in my office."

"Of course Albus." Celestia said with a small dip of her head before she turned to look at her battle partner and said "I apologize my friend, but I do not believe that your current form will be taken as well as we would like while we are here."

Said dragon gained a grin on his face that would put the meanest of goblins' to shame as he said "You say that like it's a bad thing." Harry chuckled at that even as Celestia rose an eyebrow and Far Shot huffed and said "Oh fine, ruin my fun why don't you." And then to everyone not from Equestria's surprise, Far Shot seemed to flash green for a moment before his form rapidly shrunk from his impressive thirty-foot-tall form to a rather less intimidating five foot five.

Shaking his surprise off, Albus gave a gesture with his hand and everyone began walking out of the chamber they were in and through the Great Hall it was attached to. As they reached the Entrance Hall and everyone began going their separate ways, Albus said "I took the liberty of contacting Monsieur's Black and Lupin while we awaited your arrival. While they are currently touring Egypt at the moment, they are very excited to finally see you again Harry, and are planning to put their trip on hold to do so. Such is the case expect them to arrive sometime tomorrow."

Harry nodded and said "It'll be nice to finally put faces to their names. I mean, I have vague memories of them, but even then, they're more like impressions than images."

Albus gave a nod of his own as he hummed in agreement and said "Most memories from the first two years of a child's life are rarely kept so it is no surprise that you do not remember what they look like." The group reached the large staircase and quickly scaled it until they came out on the top floor of the castle in front of a gargoyle that was in the place of a door way. A muttered Lemon Drops from Albus had the statue spinning into a slot in the wall revealing a set of stairs that the group calmly climbed until they reached a door.

When Albus opened the door and the group of four entered the office, they were met with the sight of a grizzled man who either had a very unfortunate life or had been through quite a few battles judging by the scars on his face leaning against the headmaster's desk with a rather savage grin on his face as he stared at Harry appraisingly.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the look before he focused on the strange blue artificial eye in the man's left eye socket that was moving entirely independently of his right, to the point where it actually seemed to look into the back of the man's head. Frowning at the sight, the teenager slipped his helmet on and its glass display slid over his right eye and immediately began scanning the obviously magical device. Blinking at the information he received, Harry said "I bet that device of yours didn't come cheap. X-ray, Infrared, Portkey and Apparition tracking, and one seriously elaborate ward analysis program. I know quite a few boys back in Her Majesty's armed forces that would quite happily sell both of their grandmothers for one of those things."

The man's grin grew as said device suddenly locked onto Harry's own and he said "Yours is no slouch either kid. Mage sight, heat vision, bioelectric detection, and a very thorough set of function sensors. Those come standard where you're from?"

Harry chuckled as the glass screen slid back into the helmet and said "Only for those who are Special Forces or spent at least five years in the mage battalions. I only got mine about four months ago, but the long wait was certainly worth it."

"I must agree. Having something like that during combat would be very much appreciated." Albus said before he brought the group back on track and said "Now then, may I introduce the current Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastar Moody, former Auror and current record holder of Britain's Most Paranoid Being award."

Three eyebrows raised as Far Shot said "You guys have an award for being paranoid?"

Albus chuckled and said "It came about during the last war as a joke when Alistair here was still an auror." Turning serious again, he continued "Now then, let's talk about where you will be staying while you are here. You are of course welcome to go back to Equestria on the days when Tournament events are not taking place, but I would greatly appreciate it if Harry could spend at least a week per month in the castle since that would give him a chance to interact with his parents' friends who dearly miss him and maybe even make a few of his own while he was at it."

Celestia nodded and said "I have no problems with that." Harry nodded as well showing he was also fine with the request and Albus smiled as he continued "Excellent. Now, for where you three will be staying when you are here, we have a couple of options. The first is for you three to stay in one of the three guest suites the castle has for occasions like this one. Each suite has five bedrooms that have their own bathrooms and a common room. The other option, which in my opinion is the better choice, is that you can use the room of requirement. As the name suggests, this room will be able to accommodate any of your requirements and could even make it seem like you were back in Equestria if you desire. However, any items created in the room will not remain if taken out, although copies of the items made from your magic will so that is easily worked around."

"Any of them?" Harry asked and at the headmaster's nod, an impressed whistle passed the boys lips at the sheer amount of magical power it must take to run the room. Then a thought struck him and he cocked his head while turning to his current ruler and said "Ma'am, do you think this room of requirement could help us with Project Alicorn?"

Celestia rose an eyebrow at the question and thought about it. Project Alicorn was less of an actual project and more of a half formed idea Harry had six months ago. The general idea was that it might be possible to duplicate the animagus component in Harry's magic in order to modify other ponies and potentially other humans to have an Alicorn form through use of a blood transfusion. If successful, it would give Equestria access to more Alicorns other than just Harry and Celestia which could provide much needed help if there was ever a threat to Equestria that was too strong for the regular military to handle. After all, if two Alicorns could make others think twice about attacking said Alicorns' home, then having a squadron of twelve said war unicorns could probably make said attackers consider suicide a better option.

The problem was that they had absolutely no idea about how to go about duplicating the part of Harry's magic that said that his animal form was that of an Alicorn. They could, and actually had in one test case with a unicorn, given a pony the animagus ability through a ritual blood transfusion, but the animal form was still the form for the one receiving the blood and not Harry's. But if the room of requirement could really provide you with whatever you needed…

Celestia nodded and said "It will certainly be something to look into later. But for now, we must decide where we will be bedding while we are here. My vote goes to that room." Philomena gave a nod of her own from Celestia's shoulder giving her own approval.

"Second." Far Shot said immediately after thinking about having a nice big bed of gold that he could lay on in his full adult form that was a rather impressive three hundred feet from snout to tail tip that he had only changed into in the past three centuries during truly dire situations.

"Third." Harry said and Albus nodded as he said "Excellent, now that that's out of the way, it's time to get to more serious business." Now frowning, he continued "I believe your name was placed inside the goblet at the Ministry of Magic. While we had waited for your arrival I had checked the school's wards and no one over the age of eighteen ever placed anything in the goblet while it was here and our wards were updated after the war to make Polyjuice potion useless while on the grounds. Also, because Peter Pettigrew, the man who led Voldemort to Harry's parents that fateful Halloween has still not been caught, our wards prevent any animagus from being able to transform so long as they have not had their blood keyed into the wards as well as forcefully changing any that try to enter in their animal forms."

"This is why you asked for a vial of my blood when I was five." Harry said nodding. Albus nodded as well before Alistair continued "The ministry also has a set of impressive wards, but considering the fact that hundreds of people travel through it every day, they cannot be as picky as the wards of this school. If a person was dedicated enough, they could find a way to slip through. We believe that this was how your name was entered. However, what's even more concerning than the fact that someone did this was that they even knew about the goblet in the first place. The fact that someone knew about the tournament in an advance enough amount of time to be able to plan and execute this means we have a rather worrying leak we need to fix."

"Indeed." Far Shot said, and beginning to pace, the dragon continued "But figuring out who did this is a job that is on your end. Our side of the problem is making the fool who did do it very sorry that they did." The dragon grinned as he cracked his knuckles and continued "Hopefully the idiot has a nice evil lair we can go all out on."

Scene Change: Room of Requirement, The Next Morning 6:00 AM

Harry woke up with a jaw cracking yawn and stretched as he sat up in the military style bed that the room had provided for him. Looking to his right showed Celestia sleeping in a large round bed with Philomena sleeping on a stand next to her and her currently very large battle partner snoozing on a giant pile of gold. Sliding out of bed, he gave a sharp twist of his back earning a satisfying cracking sound and then walked out of the doorway leading to the room that the magical construct the three equestrians were currently in provided and walked into another room down a corridor that revealed a large track complete with obstacle course on the inside of the track. Performing his morning stretches, Harry eyed the course for a moment before he began running around the outside of the course for a warm up lap before moving inwards.

Forty-five minutes later, Harry, now joined by Celestia and Far Shot was brought out of his morning exercise by a popping sound right next to him. All three equestrians immediately shifted into defensive positions at the unexpected sound only to relax at the sight of the house elf that was staring at them in wonder. Seeing the three looking at him expectedly, the house elf squeaked before he bowed and said "My pardon good sirs and madam for interrupting your exercise, but I felt that you would like to know that breakfast will be beginning in fifteen minutes down in the Great Hall."

Celestia gave a smile to the small creature as she said "Thank you good sir, will you please show us the way?"

The elf bobbed its head up and down like a bobble head as it said "Yes ma'am, Twinky would be happy to show you, for Twinky was assigned to you by the great Albus Dumbledore for any of your needs while you're in Hogwarts!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at how the little guy's head hadn't stopped bobbing until he had finished speaking and he thought 'Excitable little fellow ain't he?'

As the three visitors followed the house elf, the students of the castle were treated to the rather unusual sight of a house elf leading a multicolored maned white Alicorn, a five-foot five tall armored bipedal dragon, and a human that looked like a fifth year wearing dragon skin armor down the hallways. Many made double takes at the unusual sight and several actually bumped into each other as they took in the sight. Said unusual sight didn't pay their observers any mind and instead were asking their house elf guide questions about the castle they were in.

The response of the students when the headmaster had introduced them were mixed to say the least. Most of the students though couldn't believe that the Boy-Who-Lived was trained by an Alicorn and a dragon from another world, never mind the fact that he was already a member of said Alicorn's military forces. The fact that on another planet he was the only human around was even harder to accept. Harry could only imagine how hard it would be for them to accept the fact that said planet wasn't even in their dimension if Dumbledore told them.

Celestia left shortly after with Philomena stating that she was required back in Equestria for royal duties. Left unsaid was the fact that she had already had to entrust the sunrise to a team of a hundred specially trained unicorns from the mage battalion by staying the night. Far Shot however would be remaining with Harry in this world whenever he stayed with explicit orders to keep all battle training limited to inside of the room of requirement if he intended to do any training that would lead to geographic changes which earned the ruler a pout from said dragon.

After breakfast Harry and Far Shot had met with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin who had quite a few entertaining stories to tell about their time at Hogwarts with Harry's parents as they gave the visitors a tour of the school including all of the secret tunnels they had discovered in the seven years they had been students and even when each one had done a one year stint as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Hearing that there was in fact a curse placed on the position that prevented anyone from teaching for more than one year consecutively that no one had any idea to deal with had Far Shot asking if they had ever tried completely removing the section of the castle where the class was taught and rebuilding said section earning incredulous looks from the two former professors and a snicker from Harry at his teacher's tendency to go for the wrecking ball first and then the hammer and chisel when it came to solving problems.

Time Skip: November 24th Hogwarts Library

Harry looked up from where he was reading a book on advanced Arithmetic in order to double check his spell calculations for a new spell in the library when he sensed a person walk over and stand in front of the table he had claimed for the week he would be staying this month. Seeing the Deputy Headmistress in front of him, he placed a bookmark in the book and placed it to the side as he said "Is there something I can help you with professor? I was just about to head down to the task."

"The Headmaster requested I make sure you are able to arrive to the waiting area without any unnecessary distractions." McGonagall said even as her eyes darted around the library.

Harry smirked and said "You're talking about that Skeeter woman aren't you?" Said woman had been trying to get to Harry when he was alone by himself in order to have an 'interview' ever since he had spent his first full day at the castle but hadn't had any luck so far. Of course the fact that Far Shot tended to keep him locked in the room of requirement for several hours at a time teaching him area of effect battle spells that would have seriously cut into the Equestrian royal treasury due to training field repairs whenever the dragon thought she was around may have had something to do with that. There was also the fact that Far Shot quite frankly scared the crap out of the woman because he had created a vortex of fire no less than a thousand feet tall over the surface of the lake for no reason other than that he was bored on the day of the Wand Weighing ceremony and she had been ten feet away trying to get Harry to talk with her alone.

McGonagall allowed a small frown to appear on her face at the mention of the less than scrupulous reporter even as she said "Among other things, Mr. Potter, if you would follow me please."

Harry shrugged and stood up making a lead the way gesture with one hand and putting on his helmet with the other as he did. As he followed the teacher he considered what the task was most likely going to be. Thanks to his research he conducted over the two weeks he had been here, he knew that it usually had something to do with going up against an animal that would give most wizards trouble. The problem was that there were a rather large number of animals that could fall into that category from lethifolds up to hydras. Considering the fact that he doubted Albus would let anything that could also affect the spectators of the event to be used he doubted it would be anything like dementors or heaven forbid a basilisk but that still left a large list of possible animals.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when they reached their destination, a tent that was set up near the forbidden forest and McGonagall gestured for him to enter. When he did he saw that the other champions were already inside as were their headmasters and the two ministry officials Bagman and Crouch. In the corner of the tent was Far Shot who had a rather amused look on his face and Harry saw that the dragon was practically vibrating as if one sentence said the right way would have him on the floor laughing his tail off.

Harry gave the dragon a confused look but Far Shot simply gestured over towards Bagman whose eyes lit up at the sight of Harry and said "Righto, now that everyone is here, we can explain what the next task is. Quite simply, your task is to retrieve a golden egg from the nest it's in, and this holds what you will be retrieving it from." Pulling a bag out from behind him, Bagman opened the bag and said "First we need you to draw for what you'll be facing and when. There are varieties you see. Miss Delacour if you'd please choose first."

As Fleur nervously placed her hand in the bag and withdrew one of the objects, Harry realized what his teacher found so amusing. There sitting in the palm of Fleur's hand with a number two on its neck was an animated model of a dragon, a Common Welsh Green if Harry was right. Harry's jaw dropped a centimeter before he shot Far Shot an amused look and began cackling. Seeing the looks he was getting from everyone else, Harry said "Dude, you guys had me worried about possibly going up against a Hydra today and you have us going against Earth dragons? Earth dragons that are probably nowhere near as dangerous as my battle magic teacher whose favorite saying is officially recorded to be 'If it doesn't leave a mushroom cloud than you're not doing it right.' I might add."

Said teacher gave a wave of his tail as everyone looked in his direction for a moment before Bagman coughed into a fist and said "Right, well then moving on, Mr. Krum if you'd please."

Victor did as asked and drew a model of a Chinese Fireball with the number three tied around it. Cedric was next and dew a Swedish Short Snout with the number one tied around its neck. Still chuckling at the irony of a student of a dragon facing another dragon, Harry placed his hand in the bag and drew the last model which turned out to be a Hungarian Horntail. Harry gave the model an amused look as it belched a small flame the size of a peanut at him before Bagman told them to wait for the cannon blasts to tell them when to come out. As everyone but the champions began making their way out of the tent, Far Shot gave Harry another amused look and said "Do make sure there's still an arena when you're finished Mr. Potter."

Harry gained a mock affronted look on his face as he said "Oi, don't you go lumping me into the same group as you!" The grin on his face immediately after took away any heat from the sentence and Far Shot walked out of the tent laughing just as the first cannon blast went off telling Cedric that he was up. Giving Harry a wary look as he passed, the Hogwarts champion quickly made his way out of the tent.

Harry settled in to wait for his turn and activated the mage sight function of his helmet and watched as Cedric did his best to distract the dragon with inanimate to animate transfigurations in order to get his egg. He was partly successful in the fact that he did manage to reach the nest but halfway back the dragon saw him and sent a blast of fire at him that managed to clip him in the face. Harry winced in sympathy remembering the couple of times Far Shot had utilized his own fire breathing ability when sparring with him.

Up next was Fleur who decided to try and put her dragon to sleep. From what Harry could make out it seemed to have worked except he saw a flash of magic come from where the dragon's nose was that hit Fleur's skirt and Harry mentally snorted as he realized that even asleep the dragon had managed to get the part Veela.

Victor went next and Harry winced in sympathetic pain when he saw that the Bulgarian had decided to blast a spell at the dragon which connected with the dragon's eye sending it into a pained rampage crushing half of the small but bright lights on the ground that had to be dragon eggs. The unnecessary loss of life immediately put Harry into a sour mood and he immediately decided that he and the Bulgarian were going to be having words once he was done with this task. Harry put that thought behind him though as he heard the cannon blast telling him it was his turn and the glass eye piece quickly went back into its slot as he left the tent.

Entering the arena, Harry took a look around noticing that the stadium was mostly a simple plain with about thirty boulders that were about the size of large wrecking balls strewn about to provide cover. In the very center of the clearing was the Hungarian Horntail who was currently crouching protectively over her nest of eggs and glaring at Harry as if he was the one who dragged her and her brood here. To the right of the clearing the spectators were seated in a set of bleachers with the judges sitting at a table in front of them.

That was all Harry had time to see before the dragon blasted a stream of fire at him and Harry quickly ducked behind the nearest boulder to avoid the heat. As soon as the stream of fire stopped, Harry sprinted around the boulder and braced himself as he pointed his right hand at the dragon while his left hand held his right wrist. Smirking, Harry calmly said "My turn. Aguamenti Maxima!"

As soon as the last syllable was out of Harry's mouth, a stream of water erupted out of Harry's right palm forcing the arm back bending the elbow ninety degrees even with the bracing as well as forcing him to skid back a foot and into the boulder that was now behind him as it expanded to ten feet wide before it slammed into the Horntail with enough force to send IT skidding twenty feet back and thoroughly soaking it. As soon as Harry saw that the dragon was far enough from the nest, he cut off the spell and shot his left hand forward and shouted "Tonitrua Maxima!" A bolt of electricity shot out Harry's left palm and slammed into the extremely wet dragon which let out a loud roar of pain as it began to spasm for a few seconds before it slammed into the ground unconscious even as its body continued to spark from residual electricity.

The crowd went completely silent as they watched the Boy-Who-Lived knock out a dragon with two spells before calmly walking towards the dragon's nest and collected the golden egg inside. Said teenager gave the judge's table a two fingered salute before he turned around and left the area as the dragon handlers entered and began working on getting her out. This seemed to snap everyone out of their shock and the stadium erupted with cheers.

Heading to the medical tent where he could see Fleur and Krum standing, he said "Still think I'm too young to be in this competition?"

Fleur looked at him incredulously and said "You just knocked a dragon out in twenty seconds like it was nothing."

Harry shrugged and said "Miss Delacour let me tell you something, very few things can handle being hit by lightning during a rain storm."

He then slipped into the medical tent before she or Victor could say anything to that. The school nurse quickly gave him a once over and sent him back out to receive his scores. The first to give his score was Bagman who cheerfully flourished his wand and a ribbon shot out of its tip to form a ten. Crouch was next and also gave a ten. Madam Maxine gave the dragon that was still being levitated out of the area a considering look before she gave a ten. Dumbledore gave Harry a smirk as his own ten joined the rest. Kakarof scowled at Harry earning a raised eyebrow from the teen before the Bulgarian gave him a seven much to the displeasure of the spectators and giving Harry a total of forty-seven points awarded.

After Harry's points were given Bagman came over practically skipping and gestured for the three champions to return inside the medical tent and said "Excellent showing you four, you really got the crowd going during this task. But now it's time to put that behind us and talk about the second task that will be taking place on the twenty fourth of February. But you won't be going in blind this time. You have been given clues to what the next task will be. These clues are inside the eggs you have just collected; see how they have hinges in them. No, no, don't open them here! You'll have plenty of time for that later, don't worry. Anyway, as I was saying, it is up to you to decipher the clues before the second task which will test your knowledge. Well, that's all for now, so you're free to go."

Time Skip: One Week Later Scene Change: Equestrian Battle Mage R&D Complex

Harry walked into a lab that had a violet unicorn with a green mane and sound note cutie mark holding the golden egg he had received during the first task in his magic scanning it and said "Good Morning Dr. Sound Wave. Figured anything about that screeching yet?"

"Good morning Mr. Potter." the sound expert said placing the egg onto a cushioned pedestal before he walked over and shook hooves with the Alicorn. Turning to look over his shoulder at the egg, he said "I have managed to figure out that the sound coming from the egg needs to travel through a liquid in order to be understood but I cannot determine the species of origin. This most likely means that whatever specimen provided their voice is something that cannot be found on this planet. I can tell you that said specimen is a female though."

Harry cocked his head as he said "Well, from what I read, the tournament usually does things involving the elements. Since dragons count as both fire and air, and the egg can only be understood when heard under water, then that means that the next task is probably going to take place in the lake at the school. Given that, it's most likely a mermaid. Have you had a chance to actually listen to it yet?"

The civilian contractor shook his head and said "I thought it would be better to wait for you to join me before I listened to it." Grabbing the egg and moving it over to a large tank that was filled with water for his aquatic experiments, the good doctor said "Well, shall we?"

The two walked over to the tank and dunked their heads in. Sound Wave opened the egg and the two listened to the riddle twice before they came up for air. Sound Wave closed the egg before he took it out of the water and placed it back on its pedestal with a slight frown on his face. Harry had his eyes closed and was muttering the words to himself memorizing the riddle.

Opening his eyes after he had the words memorized, he said "So we've got to perform a time trial to retrieve something while being able to stay underwater for at least an hour." A thought suddenly occurred to Harry and he began cackling. Seeing the raised eyebrow Sound Wave sent him, he said "How do you think the judges would react if I simply made an air corridor to get where I needed to go instead of going for a swim?"

Sound Wave snickered at the thought of the teenager in front of him using a spell that was designed for underwater exploration and evacuation using the spell to go through a lake that was bound to be freezing without once getting wet and the reactions of the other champions in this tournament he was part of who would most likely be stuck with the heat related spells in order to not catch a cold.

Time Skip: Late December Scene Change: Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office

Albus blinked when he heard of how Harry planned to complete the task before he said "Is there any chance we could perform a trade for that spell? It would certainly come in handy for Care of Magical Creatures at the very least and exploring underwater magical hotspots would certainly be easier with it."

Far Shot shrugged from where he was reclining against the window seal drinking Earl Grey tea spiked with a shot of some seriously old fire whiskey and said "I'm sure Celestia wouldn't mind authorizing a trade for the spell matrix since it was designed primarily for exploration and rescue operations. I'll let her know about the request next time I'm in Equestria."

Albus nodded in thanks before he gained a twinkle in his eyes as he said "So has Mr. Potter found someone he will accept as a date yet for tomorrow night's activities?"

Far Shot snorted sending a small burst of flame out of his nose as he said "He told me he has found a date, but in the interest of not drawing unwanted attention to her, he's not actually said who he is taking and in fact has not told others that he even has a date, even now. Unfortunately, everyone pestering about it has caused him to begin walking along the ceilings of the corridors to avoid all of the crowds that are scrambling to be the 'Chosen One's Date'" Far Shot made air quotes at the end with another snort.

Albus resisted the urge to chuckle before he became serious and said "I have an update on the breach that got us in this situation." Seeing Far Shot's eyes sharpen, he continued "The people Madam Bones put on locating the breach discovered that one of the people who had been instrumental in getting the event together had been temporarily abducted, had her mind rather forcefully scanned and then obliviated in order to hide those actions. She is currently in St. Mungos receiving mental treatment. When we reviewed her memories trying to find what made her a target we found out she had let slip a sentence that said there would be a tri school tournament this year and that she was working on it while she was at a bar. Aurors are still tracking down everyone who had been in the bar with her but it could take a while."

"That answers how whoever put Harry's name in knew about the tournament but that still doesn't answer how they actually did it. Do we at least know who it was?" Far Shot said with a frown on his face.

"Unfortunately since the person who did this was never in eyesight we don't." Albus said with a shake of his head.

Far Shot grumbled some rather unpleasant things under his breath about what he was going to do to the guy who was giving him such a headache as he rubbed his temples.

Time Skip: The Next Night

Harry stood at the base of the Grand Staircase next to Cedric Diggory and his date Cho Chang as they waited for the foreign guests to enter the Great Hall so that they could open the dance. Standing on his other side fidgeting slightly was his date, a fourth year Hufflepuff named Lily Moon who in Harry's opinion currently looked beautiful enough to be present at a ball featuring royalty and fit right in. And yes he was aware of the irony of taking a girl with his mother's given name to a Yule Ball. Placing an arm around her shoulders drawing her attention to him, he gave her a calm smile and said "Relax Lily, you're not expected to dance in front of the Queen of Britain tonight, simply to have some fun."

Lily blushed a little at the contact with the famous celebrity who she still couldn't believe had actually said yes when she had asked him to take her to this dance even as she shook her head and said "Easy for you to say Harry, you actually have experience with these kinds of events considering your standing as Master Far Shot's student." Lily gave another look around the Entrance Hall or more specifically all of the jealous looks a majority of the female population in the room was giving her and continued "And it doesn't help that it seems like every girl here wants to be in my position."

Harry snorted and said "Oh please, almost everyone here only wants to be near me due to the fact that I managed to somehow survive a death curse. You however put that on the backburner when we spent the last two weeks that I've actually been in this world getting to know each other better than just what our first names are. Something that was your idea I might add."

Lilly blushed at the small grateful smile Harry gave her for taking the said time to get to know him instead of just securing the date and running away to go gloat about it. Their attention was quickly brought to the large doors granting entrance to the school as the foreign guests made their way in. Harry rose an eyebrow at the sight of Hermione Granger being escorted by Victor Krum and thought 'A school jock escorting a book worm? There's a deviation from school prom expectations if I've ever seen one." He turned his gaze onto the final champion and sighed when he saw that the seventh year Ravenclaw Roger Davis barely seemed coherent standing next to the part Veela. Lily gave him a confused look before also looking to the pair. A frown of her own appeared on her face as she said "I do not think that Fleur will be enjoying this dance as much as the rest of us if her partner is not able to snap out of it."

Harry shook his head in agreement and said "She really needs to learn how to control that allure of hers better. Not all of these guys have had mental interference deference training like I have."

"Mental interference deference training? Isn't that just a fancy way of saying you know Occulamancy?" Lilly asked with a small grin.

Harry chuckled and said "Hey, I didn't invent the course title, I just took it."

Lily chuckled as well before their attention was brought towards Professor McGonagall as she called the champions and dates over towards her. When they were gathered around the strict professor the doors to the Great Hall opened and the rest of the students began filing in. When everyone else had entered Professor McGonagall waved them in and the champions and their dates entered single file ordered by height of the champions.

Dinner was spent with a rather amusing conversation between Harry, Lily, Albus, and Far Shot debating the pros and cons of which sweet was the best for different situations. Harry was glad to see that the topic was keeping Lily from getting nervous even if he did think that candy that was charmed to be able to move like the animal it represented was just asking for some kid to have nightmares. Cough, Chocolate Frogs Cough Cockroach Clusters, Cough, Cough.

When dinner was over, Albus had made a sweeping gesture and moved the tables in the center of the hall to make room for dancing. Seeing Lily getting nervous again, Harry placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to look at him and said "Relax Lily, just remember what I told you yesterday."

Lily took in a deep breath and closed her eyes as she said "Just imagine that you and your partner are in an empty dance studio practicing." Opening her eyes again, she gave Harry a calm nod which Harry smiled at before he led her to the dance floor. Once in position, Harry took Lily's left hand in his right and placed his left on her waist and allowed his magic to connect with hers allowing them to sync with each other. The two took a deep breath together before the first note of music sounded and the duo began dancing in smooth motions with each movement flowing effortlessly to the next ignoring everything around them.

Half an hour later, the two were getting drinks after having danced long enough to show the rest of the room that they didn't plan on switching dance partners with anyone but not long enough to turn their legs to jelly. As they brought their drinks to an empty table Lily gave a small sigh and said "I can't believe I was so nervous about all of this. It doesn't seem so bad now that we're taking a break."

"I can. Social events used to drive me spare trying to remember all of the etiquette lessons I was taught when I first started attending them." Harry said and Lily gave him a smile while imagining a little kid at a high society function earning a giggle from the girl.

That smile was wiped off her face though when they heard a voice droll behind them "Really Potter, associating yourself with a mudblood, I thought you were taught better than that."

Harry's eyes narrowed even as he calmly turned around and said to Draco Malfoy "This coming from the person whose last name is Bad Faith. I would have thought that you would have known not to antagonize a member of a most Ancient and Noble house when your family had to bribe its way to become a noble family. Or did you forget that as a rule I don't tolerate bullies?" Harry flared his magic and Malfoy stumbled back in fear of the oppressive feeling the soldier in front of him gave off before Harry upped the pressure and the blond scion actually urinated on himself. Malfoy blushed an angry red before he quickly left the area. Harry raising an eyebrow at his date had Pansy Parkinson swallowing whatever she was about to say and rushing after her fiancé. Sighing as he dropped the pressure and turned back to his date, he muttered "I hate bigoted idiots like them."

"They do seem to have a rather large infestation of nargles." Luna Lovegood said as she sat down at the table Harry and Lily were standing at looking towards where the two Slytherins had left with a dreamy look in her eyes. Taking a sip from her own punch cup, she said "The Wrackspurts hovering around their heads can't be helping either."

Harry grinned at the girl who worked for a magazine that specialized in the abnormal that he had with Far Shot's permission given a rather extensive report on Equestrian zoology to the first week he had arrived at the school and said "Better them than parasprites."

Luna cocked her head and said "Maybe, but at least with Parasprites you can drive them off with music."

"Uh, what's a parasprite?" Lily asked with a confused cock of her head.

"Think supercharged locusts mixed with termites on steroids that always travel in swarms since they are able to double their numbers every time they feed. They're really nasty things that are a royal pain in the flank to deal with because they always cause property damage that is equal to that done by natural disasters. And unlike weather disasters there's no management team to keep them away from populated areas. The only way to get them to leave is like Luna said to play music but it has to be played by a really specific set of instruments that generates a unique frequency" Harry said and Lily's face scrunched up trying to imagine how an insect could cause so much damage.

Thankfully there were no further interruptions by those who couldn't keep their bigoted thoughts to themselves although Ron Weasley did approach Harry and told him he did good putting Malfoy in his place earning rolled eyes from Harry when the redhead left. When the dance finally ended at midnight, Harry escorted Lily back to her common room and thanked her for being his date for the night only to blink in surprise when Lily gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek for the good time and then proceeded to dash into the common room with a rather large blush on her face. Harry gave the closing door a confused look before he shrugged and began making his way to the room of requirement to get some sleep whistling the mage battalion's anthem as he went.

Time Skip: February 24

Harry stared at the lake in front of him with a frown on his face. He hadn't seen Lily at all this morning and he had a fairly good idea why. Only the fact that Albus would never allow any of his students to come to harm was keeping him calm right now as Bagman explained the task for everybody and recording orbs hovered over the champions' shoulders providing a live feed for a giant viewing screen that was easily three hundred feet wide and hovering over the lake. Being calm was something the other champions were clearly having trouble with if the scared look on Fleur's face and the hard set jaws on Cedric and Victor's faces were anything to go by. When Bagman had finished talking and the cannon blast went off the other three champions quickly dived off of the large dock they were in casting their spells as they went.

Harry though remained on the platform for a minute waiting for the other champions to get clear much to the audience's confusion before he knelt down and began muttering under his breath as he placed his right hand on the surface of the water. An instant later his hand lit up in a hunter's green glow before the water flashed the same green. The next instant, the water suddenly jerked away from Harry's hand forming a tunnel of air that went away from Harry at a twenty-degree angle even as the sides of the tunnel seemed to lose its liquid state and turned solid, even though it was clearly still water and most definitely not ice. Harry stood up from his crouch and ignoring the surprised looks everyone was giving him and the unknown spell, gave the judges' table a two fingered salute before he jumped into the tunnel and slid down to its bottom forty feet under the water. When he reached the last foot of the slide he pushed off and began sprinting down the tunnel pouring magic down his legs to increase his speed.

Harry gained a grin on his face as he quickly passed the other three champions and saw their surprised looks at both the air corridor and the fact that Harry was actually running instead of swimming as he made his way to the end of the tunnel. Five minutes of hard running later, Harry reached the end of the corridor which stopped in the center of the mermaid village directly in front of where Lily, Cho, Hermione, and a young girl who could only be Fleur's sister were floating in the water tied to a statue. Harry frowned at the sight and his scanner slid down out of its place. He studied the spells placed on the four girls for a moment before sighing in relief at the fact that in addition to the stasis spell that kept them both unconscious and not needing to breath that was tied to them not touching air, there were no less than three heat related charms as well as pepper up potion that was dormant already in their systems.

Now sure that not only precautions had been taken in ensuring the 'hostages' health but also that he could safely bring Lily into the air corridor without worrying about the girl going into immediate shock, Harry used a cutting spell to cut the rope tying her ankle to the statue and summoned her into the corridor. As soon as her head had cleared the corridor's side she immediately woke up and began coughing. Harry grabbed her shoulders pulling her the rest of the way into the corridor and gave her a moment to gather her bearings as he said "Are you alright Lily?"

Lily nodded before she took in her surroundings and her eyes widened as she said "Whoa."

Harry chuckled before he shifted his grip on her. Now carrying Lily bridal style and earning a blush from the girl, he said "You can ask me questions back on shore. Right now I want to get you checked out as soon as possible so hold on tight alright?" Lily nodded as she wrapped her hands around Harry's neck before she shouted in surprise as Harry shot down the corridor at speeds she would never imagine a human being could reach. A few minutes later they arrived at the entrance slope and Harry quickly jumped reaching the halfway point before he jumped again and landed on the dock much to the surprise of everyone else.

As the spectators got over their surprise and began cheering, Harry set Lily down on her feet before turning around and collapsed the air corridor with a quick slash of his hand causing the tunnel to lose its integrity and the water rushed in to fill the void. Turning back around, Harry was unsurprised to find Madam Pomphrey already next to them even though he didn't sense her arrival and placing a towel around Lily's shoulders and handing her an actuator potion to help jumpstart the pepper up that was already in her system. With the potion already properly in her system there was no pause when the potion caused her ears to steam. The nurse then turned to Harry and gave him a critical look over before summoning a cup of hot cocoa and said "Here Mr. Potter, I doubt it was warm in that tunnel of air you made considering how cold the water around it was."

Harry took the cup of hot liquid with a nod of thanks and began calmly sipping on it as the three of them began leaving the dock to wait on the shore. As they sat down on a bench that was next to the judges' table for them and began watching the progress of the others, Harry saw out of the corner of his eye Rita Skeeter approaching the two with a determined look on her face. Giving a nod to the reporter when she drew near, he said "Hello Mrs. Skeeter, here for that interview?"

Said reporter blinked in surprise at how cooperative her target seemed to be before she actually grinned as she said "That's right Mr. Potter. I thought that since you finished the task in such an impressive time you wouldn't mind sparing a few minutes." She blinked as Harry pulled a scroll out from a small bottom less pocket sewn into the right thigh of his dragon skin armor and tossed it to her. Grabbing the scroll and unrolling it, she said "What is this?"

"Paperwork drawn up by the Canterlot Battle Mage legal department. Members of Princess Celestia's military forces aren't allowed to give out any information unless the interviewer signs a form created by the people that handle legal matters for their military branch. Apparently there had been a reporter back when the Three Tribes were trying to put together an effective fighting force back when Wendigoes were still a problem several centuries ago that took certain liberties with what he wrote and caused quite a mess with his articles. For obvious reasons we want to avoid that kind of propaganda nightmare happening again for as long as we can." Harry calmly said even as he raised an eyebrow as the large viewing screen showed Fleur lighting up like an emergency flare with her fire elemental abilities and flash boiling the water around her killing off a swarm of Grindylows that tried to attack her and causing a pillar of steam to erupt on the surface of the lake.

"How proactive of them." The reporter said even as she began scanning through the scroll and trudged through the legal jargon. The beetle animagus had to give the lawyers working for the Alicorn princess this, they were certainly thorough in covering all of the bases. There were clauses for everything from recorded written words to what a reporter could and couldn't write about that they remembered being around them not only during the interview but the hour before and after said interview. And of course there was the clause that stated the interviewer had to report the interviewee's statements by both the word and spirit. She paused only slightly at the end where the last sentence said that by signing she was in effect creating a perfectly legal magic oath before shrugging and thought 'With how sensational this story would be I won't even need to try and get around these rules to have a good story.' Pulling out a normal quill from her bag, the reporter signed the scroll with a flourish and handed it back to Harry as she felt the oath take hold.

Putting the quill back in her bag and pulling out a dicta quill instead along with a scroll of parchment, she said "I assume a dicta quill will not be a problem Mr. Potter?"

Harry placed the now rerolled scroll back into his pocket and said "No ma'am that will be fine." Turning to look fully at her even as he kept the view screen over the lake in the corner of his eye, he said "So keeping in mind that some things are going to be confidential, what did you want to know first?"

Rita took a moment to actually consider that before her eyes lit up and she opened the interview with "As someone who had a prophecy dealing with a dark lord placed on their shoulders, it is now known that you were trained in Princess Celestia's military at a very young age. What was it like at first being part of an army whose members were so much older than you?"

Harry shuddered and said "Scary." At the reporter's raised eyebrow, he continued "Imagine being a little kid in boot camp with a drill sergeant hurling verbal abuse at everyone who messed up in order to toughen them up without pulling any punches just because someone was a certain sex, race, or age. I learned quite a few swear words that I imagine would make even the most hardened sailor blush from that stallion." Harry suddenly grinned and continued "But as bad as Drill Sergeant Hard Nail was, he had nothing on what the noble in charge of teaching us proper etiquette for formal functions could do. Lady Sharp Diamond had a way of making you feel like you were ten feet beneath her feet with just a few words and didn't have to use swear words to do it either." Harry's grin grew as he went on "But if you knew her weakness to a certain candy or happened to be a little five-year-old kid when she first met you she could turn into quite the grandmotherly type outside of the barracks."

"I see." Mrs. Skeeter said with an amused glint in her eyes as she heard the last sentence before she frowned and said "Pardon for sounding rude Mr. Potter but those are rather unusual names, are they common in Equestria?"

Harry shrugged and said "Names in Equestria are very similar to how the Native Americans in North America name their children, there are no surnames. Instead a pony's name gives you an idea about what their specialty lies in. For instance, there is a clan that has been the best workers in Canterlot's weather management team for literally centuries who almost always name their children with the word climate or something similar in their name. But just because a pony is named in a manner that relates to some skill, it doesn't necessarily mean that that their special talent will be in that category. If they receive their cutie mark or emblem which shows what their specialty is and it doesn't relate to their name it's not uncommon for the pony to change his or her name to reflect it better. This is actually pretty rare though on the grand scale since most specialties are family oriented. The best comparison I could make in regards to the wizarding world would be how some of the older wizarding families have their own magics that they are especially good at no matter what their other skills lie in."

"Fascinating." Mrs. Skeeter said and Harry could see that she actually meant it as she considered how this mark the young soldier in front of her was talking about could act as physical proof to the most mastered skill that a pony could use in their life. Shaking her head, the reporter got back on track and said "Let's switch gears a little now Mr. Potter, as a human you are naturally inclined to be an omnivore. What is it like living in a society of beings who are herbivory in nature?"

Harry frowned as he said "Well considering the fact that a daisy sandwich is considered a good meal for most ponies it can be tough. Thankfully most of the fruits and vegetables found on earth can be found on Equestria plus quite a few others." Frown turning into a smirk, Harry continued "Getting the proper protein and iron my body needs isn't much of a problem though thanks to the nutrient specialists employed in the armed forces who make sure we are properly fed. They've come up with special protein blocks that give me the proper nutrients and are sometimes made in a way that taste like zap apples which is an Apple clan specialty that is like a normal apple dunked in a barrel of liquid lemons mixed with cinnamon which as you can guess gives those blocks quite a kick to them. I actually have some of those apples on me right now."

Harry pulled three rainbow colored apples from his pocket on the other leg and handed one to Lily who looked at the fruit with an incredulous look and tossed the other one to Skeeter who gave the apple a thorough examination and even pulled out her wand to cast a few detection spells on it. Appearing satisfied with her findings, the elder witch took a tentative bite out of the multicolored fruit and her eyes nearly popped out of her head at the sourness that could rival sticking a couple of muggle Warhead candies in your mouth and biting into them. Instantly swallowing the piece in her mouth to avoid spitting it out and appearing rude, the witch quickly conjured a glass of water and took a long pull completely draining it. Setting the glass down, she gave the apple in her hand an incredulous look before looking back towards Harry and blanched when she saw that the Boy Who Lived was already half way through his apple chewing on the fruit with eyes closed obviously enjoying the taste as he calmly chewed. Sitting next to him Lilly worked through her own apple taking slow bites trying to acclimate herself to the strong taste.

Skeeter gave the apple in her hand another look, this one wary as she said "You were not joking about these apples Mr. Potter." Taking a much smaller bite this time, the reporter forced herself to ignore the initial blast of sour lemon and searched for the cinnamon instead. Finding it, the witch blinked as she realized that as soon as she had detected the second taste the first overpowering taste had immediately dropped its intensity by half. Giving the fruit a surprised look this time, she swallowed and took another bite to see if the process would repeat itself. When it did, she said "Something tells me this fruit would be just as well received as Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans."

Harry shrugged as he separated the apple's seeds from the core and proceeded to eat that as well. Flicking the stem away and pocketing the seeds when he was done, he said "Maybe, but zap apples are extremely hard to mass produce since they are extremely magical in origin and only take five days to ripen. You have to harvest them at an exact point of time otherwise they quickly disappear from the trees they grow in. It's to be expected though since they're quite literally made out of electricity and rainbows along with the celestial energy of the meteor showers that are part of their growth cycle."

"With a taste like this I can believe that." Lilly said still working through her own apple. Skeeter gave her own agreement before she once more got back on track and the interview continued.

Said interview continued for another fifteen minutes before Skeeter felt she had enough for her article and began making her way back to the audience with plans on asking some of its members what they thought of the tournament so far.

With the interview done, and thus completing the order of 'Play nice with the media' that Celestia had given him when she learned of how Far Shot had been intimidating the press away from his student, Harry turned his full focus back onto the view screen and watched as the champions finally reached the mermaid village and began rescuing their hostages.

When the counter on the top right corner of the view screen showed that the allotted hour had passed, Harry frowned as he saw that while the champions had already retrieved their hostages from the mermaid village, they were still in the lake. He began wondering at how many points would be taken off for that but as soon as that thought made its way through his head, another one came right after causing Harry to grin and mentally cackle. Albus had told Far Shot who had in turn told him that because this was a time based trial, the points that were to be awarded could not be affected by one's bias. That meant that no matter how much the Durmstrang Headmaster wanted to give the least amount of points possible; he had no say in it. And considering the fact that Harry had ran the course with more than forty minutes left meant that besides the sixty points that you would receive if you finished the task right on the hour mark, he was going to be getting at least another forty bonus points.

He was brought out of his musings when Cedric's head burst out of the lake one minute after the given hour and he dragged both him and Cho Chang onto the dock to applause from all of the Hogwarts students. Thirty seconds later Victor's shark head also appeared before it shifted back into a human head as he helped Hermione out of the lake while Fleur was right behind him helping her young sister out and all six were quickly wrapped in towels and given potions and hot chocolate to help them warm up faster.

When Madam Pomphrey was done with them, the competitors and their hostages were led off the dock and to where Lily and Harry were waiting by the judges table. Once there, Albus stood up and cast a Sonorus charm on himself as he said "Now that all of our champions have returned after giving an excellent showing, it is time to award points. Coming in first with the air corridor spell and an astounding time of sixteen minutes, Mr. Potter is awarded one hundred and four points." There was a roar from the crowd at the overwhelming amount of points Harry earned placing the youngest competitor extremely ahead of his competitors and essentially winning him the tournament if you only took points into consideration. Albus let the cheering die down before he continued "Coming in second place at one minute over the hour, Cedric Diggory earns fifty nine points with his skill using the bubble head charm." There was more applause, with the members of Hufflepuff shouting the loudest. Albus once more gave them a minute before he said "Coming in third place at one minute and thirty seconds after the given hour, Victor Krum is awarded fifty eight points for his display of Transfiguration prowess." More cheering and then Albus finished "Coming in last but showing no less talent, Fleur Delacuor finished one minute and forty seconds after the given hour and also earned fifty eight points for her use of the bubble head charm. This concludes the second part of the Tri Wizard Tournament. The third and final event of the tournament will be held at dusk on June Twenty Fourth. The champions will be informed of what the task will entail one month before hand. Thank you all for your support of the champions."

Time Skip: The Next Day Room Of Requirement

Harry stared at a transparent writing board that had a genetic formula and other information about animagus transformations on it provided by the room when he had a random thought about Project Alicorn and muttered "It can't be that simple. We've spent nearly an entire year trying to figure out how to lock an animangus form through magic and the answer lies in genetics and is so simple any perk with the right tools could do it?" Louder, he shouted "Philomena!" Beside him Lily jumped from where she was trying to make heads or tails of what Harry was seeing before she jumped a second time as the phoenix erupted into existence in her dimension via a ball of flame and landed on Harry's shoulder. The phoenix gave a trill of greeting as Harry rubbed her forehead before the animangus made a permanent copy of the board and pointed at it and said "Please bring this to Room 43 in the R&D department and tell Princess Celestia that I would like to speak with her about Project Alicorn."

The phoenix trilled again before she moved onto the blackboard and both bird and board vanished in another fireball. Lily blinked before she said "Uh, not to sound ignorant, but what's Project Alicorn?"

Harry grinned at her and began explaining even as he called Far Shot over from where he was snoozing on a massive pile of gold in his full size. Not two minutes later, Philomena was back with Celestia and Harry rather enthusiastically began talking at a rapid pace about how while the ability to be an animangus was stored in the magic core like they thought, the animal form of an animangus was stored inside a person's DNA and that the room had provided a means of copying the part of said DNA that would allow Project Alicorn to work.

Celestia's jaw dropped at how simple the procedure to do so could be done with magic instead of technology before she actually used a wing to face palm and muttered something about a book containing Star Swirl the Bearded's spells and quickly had Philomena bring her back to Equestria with the intention of going through the library to find said book. Harry blinked at where she had been before he shrugged and picked up one of the markers the room provided and began making notes on the best way to ensure that there was variety in the candidates' animal forms instead of turning into exact copies of his own.

Time Skip: Five Days Later Equestria Battle Mage R&D Building

Harry watched as the sunrise coated Radiant Dawn's animagus ability was magically altered adding in addition to his red barked timber wolf form an Alicorn form. When he transformed into the said Alicorn form his newly shimmering mane radiated enough flowing light to mimic his namesake. Radiant was practically vibrating as he felt the massive power surge the transformation gave him even as he stared at his new wings and stretched them out. A minute later after flapping them a few times he said "I must admit, having wings after going without them for my entire life is quite an unusual feeling."

Harry grinned and said "Try going from a two legged human to a four legged Equestrian the first time or vice versa as your case may be, that'll send you around the twist for a good thirty minutes."

Radiant cocked his head even as his wings disappeared and he shrunk a foot back down to his original size and said "Then you have managed to figure out how to add a human form to the shape shifting magic?"

Harry nodded and said "The Room of Requirements can really provide anything you want. That room spat out a genetic and transfiguration equation for adding another sentient species' form into the animagus spell in twenty seconds flat."

"Wow." Radiant said awed with how truly incredible it was to have a damn near sentient room create what had to be a SERIOUSLY complex equation that combined both magical and genetic know how in such a short amount of time.

"Indeed, that room is truly an incredible thing." Celestia said from where she was standing next to the doctors that were even now approaching in order to ensure that there were no complications in Radiant's genetic code and magic now that he no longer had wings again and was back to his original size. It wouldn't do for the artificial Alicorn form to try to become the primary form or heaven forbid merge with the timber wolf form and try to change his body into some kind of chimera mix.

A chuckle from the corner of the room drew Harry's attention to where Albus was watching the procedures as the old wizard said "Yes it is, it's such a shame that the notes Rowena Ravenclaw had made while she had worked on creating it were completely destroyed and the room locked from making anything else like it though. Then again, considering exactly what that room is capable of, that was probably a wise idea."

"Yeah, can you imagine someone getting their hands on that kind of magic and using it to mass produce nuclear weaponry?" Harry asked and everyone in the room who understood what he was talking about shuddered at the thought of someone having such easy access to that kind of mass destruction.

"I would rather not." Albus said even as he took out a lemon drop and began sucking on it to calm his nerves from the thought of such an event ever occurring.

Celestia shook herself from that thought as she said "Moving on, we'll get Mr. Dawn here familiarized with being able to go Alicorn for a month before we add the human form to his shape shifting list. Radiant, you declined the option of accepting the part of Alicorn magic that would make you immortal the first time we tried to give you the Alicorn form, but we still have time to adjust your animagus settings before they settle down and become much harder to change so I must ask do you still stand by that decision now?"

Radiant gave a solemn nod and said "Yes ma'am, I do not think that living eons past my friends and loved ones would be a welcome experience especially since we can't make that type of magic well spread if we don't want to have population problems down the road."

Albus gave an approving nod at the unicorn's statement as he said "A very well thought out stance, if only others thought about that they would realize that immortality can be both a blessing and a curse."

"Indeed." Celestia said with her head sinking low and her eyes closed as she remembered friends long since dead, buried, and turned to dust. A moment later, the ruler forcefully shook her head and brought the conversation back on track as she continued "Very well then. Radiant Dawn, as of now, you are being reassigned from your duties in the Mage Battalion to serving directly under Harry Potter, where you shall act as his second in command once we have more recruits for Alicorn squadron. He shall bring you up to speed with how to use your new wings and Pegasus abilities and once you are at an acceptable level will join him in his final years of training after the Tri Wizard Tournament is complete this June. Are there any questions?"

Radiant snapped into attention and gave a salute as he said "No ma'am."

Celestia gave a firm nod and said "Very well then, when the medics are finished ensuring that there were no complications you may leave to gather your belongings for transport." Turning her focus to Harry, she continued "Harry, three days ago I authorized the construction of the barracks for your future squadron. It will be finished in two hours and is placed in between the day and night guard barracks. You are free to organize the inside as you wish but remember to keep military regulations in mind as you do."

Harry nodded and gave a salute of his own as he said "Thank you ma'am."

Celestia gave another nod of her own before she excused herself so that she could return to her royal duties. Ten minutes later the medics were finished with their medical checks and declared Radiant as Active Duty Capable. With that declaration, Albus bade his own farewells before Fawkes brought him back to Hogwarts. Far Shot who had remained silent in his own corner during the ritual and proceeding test left as well with plans to ensure the rest of the mage battalion hadn't been slacking off while he was gone.

The two soldiers quickly followed after him to gather their personal effects from their now former barracks which they would shrink to fit in their saddle bags with plans to go to a nearby donut shop afterwards until their new barracks were ready. As the two walked Harry began explaining about how Radiant's armor was going to have to be upgraded so that way it would be able to handle all of the punishment it was sure to receive now that the unicorn was officially slated for the new special forces squadron.

Time Skip: May Twenty Four

Radiant and Harry quickly made their way down to the Quidditch Pitch where they were to learn about what the final task was going to be. Every couple of steps, Radiant would wobble a little due to still being instinctively used to walking on four legs instead of two but thanks to Harry and the room of requirement's help the soldier was getting better with moving as a human for an hour every day and so quickly corrected his balance before he could fall. As they entered the stadium, the two Equestrians came up short as they saw the rows of foot tall hedges and Harry grimaced as he said "When Mr. Black sees this he's going to throw a fit. He and my dad had been members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and it was almost as much their life as pranking was."

Radiant chuckled and said "After meeting Mr. Black yesterday, I would have to say that I agree. Hopefully Mr. Lupin will be able to calm him down." That had been a fun meeting for Harry's future second in command. The two pranksters had taken it upon themselves to use the room of requirement to show the career military pony all of their previous pranks in an effort to in their words 'ensure that Harry's subordinate would never have to worry about having anything up his arse due to stuffy military training.' Harry had promptly slapped both of their heads for that comment in a manner that would have made a certain NCIS agent across the pond known simply as THE Leroy Jethro Gibbs proud.

Shaking his head from that memory, Harry left Radiant at the first hedge and quickly began making his way to where the rest of the champions and Bagman were waiting for him. As he approached the others, he saw that both Diggory and Krum were looking around them with looks that clearly stated that they did not approve of the sacrilege to their holy ground.

Ludo however was practically bouncing from his feet in excitement as he said "Marvelous aren't they? Give it another month, and Hagrid will have 'em twenty feet high."

Harry snorted and said "If you wanted them that high, you could have just asked one of us Equestrians to do it it'd save you a lot of time and trouble then." Proving his point, Harry pointed his palm at the hedge directly behind the group and a hunter's green bolt of magic shot out and slammed into the shrubbery. An instant later, the bush shot from one foot tall to twenty feet tall as Harry temporarily put the shrub's sense of time into hyper drive super charging its growth while a quick cutting spell had the bush looking like a wall instead of a tree. Harry heard Radiant snickering from where he had obviously gathered what was said and Harry's actions while everyone else stared at Harry with shock.

Ludo seemed to gain his wits first and he coughed bringing everyone's attention back to him as he said "Right then, moving on I'm sure you all can tell what the final event for the tournament will be."

Krum grunted and said "Maze."

"Exactly, but you four won't be just going through a maze to get to the winner's cup, there will be obstacles such as spells and creatures you must overcome as well as each other if you run into each other and decide not to pass each other on friendly terms." Ludo said. Harry gained an evil smirk worthy of his father at the last part and the other three champions simultaneously thought that they did NOT want to face the boy who took down a dragon with only two spells on their own. Ludo continued as he said "Now then, each champion will enter the maze at a time that will be based on how many points they have. This means that Mr. Potter will enter first, followed by Mr. Diggory and then finally Mr. Krum and Miss Delacour will enter. But don't think just because you are not the first to enter the maze that your chances of winning are any less, you will all have an equal opportunity to reach the cup first if you keep your wits about you. Well then, I believe that's everything so if none of you have any questions, it's getting dark so we should be heading back now." There were no questions and so they all began making their way back to their living quarters.

Time Skip June 24

Harry flicked open the cover of the compass that Albus had given him and noted that yes, the signal of old Tommy boy's last horcrux that he had somehow made in the last thirteen years was still at the coordinates that _someone_ had managed to set on the portkey tied to the winner's cup that was supposed to take the winner of the tourney out of the maze and land in front of the spectator stands. How someone had managed to attach that bit of spell work to the cup without coming within two miles of the thing and through Hogwart's wards was anybody's guess and bloody impressive if you asked him. Good thing the cup had been checked an hour ago to ensure that there had been no tampering so Harry wasn't going to be grabbing it unawares. Oh yeah, once they knew that the second use of the portkey would take him back to the stadium they had left the coordinates alone. The man he had been trained to kill was somewhere on the other end of that journey and if he wanted to invite Harry in who were they to deny him? It didn't hurt that Radiant was going to be tailing him from above the maze and joining him when he took the cup. No, what Harry really had to worry about was getting to the cup before the other three champions although with how much time he'd have before the others entered the maze it shouldn't be a problem.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when Bagman entered the small tent that was placed just outside the stadium seats where the spectators would once again be watching a screen that would be showing what the viewing orbs that would be following the champions would see. Bagman had an excited look as he said "Gather around everyone, we're about to start in a few minutes." Once everyone was around him, the man continued "Now then, the way we are doing this is that each of you will be entering at a time that is based on your overall scores from the previous two tasks. This means that Mr. Potter will be going in first followed by Mr. Diggory who will then be followed by both Mr. Krum and Mrs. Delacuor together. You will enter when the canon fires and do your best to reach the center of the maze where the Champion's Cup is." There was the sound of said cannon fire and Bagman glanced over his shoulder as he said "Sounds like they're ready for us."

The former beater led the four champions out of the tent to much applause and he had them line up in front of the entrance to the maze. Overhead was the same viewing screen that had been over the lake and the same orbs as before came to hover behind them. Hagrid, Far Shot, Moody, Professors Flitwick and McGonagall, along with two Aurors, one French and one Bulgarian were standing in front of the entrance, all of them wearing large red luminous stars that glowed on their hats besides Hagrid who had his on the back of his moleskin vest and Far Shot who had his on a large band that went around his torso to allow it to remain rather than fade from his magic resistant skin.

"We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze," said Professor McGonagall to the champions. "If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?"

Most of the champions nodded but Cedric, deciding he should be cheeky to lighten the serious mood said "Question: If we run into Harry in the maze, should we signal for help before or after he kicks our arses from here to the English Channel?"

McGonagall gave the Hufflepuff a stern look even as Moody and Far Shot let out snickers. Bagman let out a chuckle even as he clapped his hands and said "Right then, off you go." The group of seven were quick to head off to begin their patrols as Bagman pointed his wand at his throat and used the sonorus spell as he turned towards the large audience and began his commentator duties.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you of the standings so far. Leading with an absolutely remarkable number of points is Harry Potter representing the Canterlot Mage Battalion followed by Cedric Diggory representing Hogwarts, with Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons and Viktor Krum of Durmstrang tied for third place."

There was such a roar of noise at his announcement that it startled several flocks of birds out of their resting places in the Forbidden Forrest. Harry listened to Bagman's grandstanding with half an ear as his eyes flicked over the stands, using them as a cover to subtly eye where Radiant was leaning against one casually in his human form. His future second in command gave him a nod before he sunk into the darkness of the stands to transform and use the Equestrian version of the Disillusionment Charm and taking to the air to follow from above.

A minute later, Harry was in the starting position before Bagman gave a sharp blast of his whistle and he was off like a shot, taking a left at the first fork fifty yards in and blasting a boggart apart after it tried to trick him into believing he had a furious Celestia and Far Shot getting ready to roast his flank. (Far Shot was obviously OUTSIDE the maze, not in here with him and Celestia was back in Equestria.) The boggart did not go down quietly, it's death scream probably giving the little kids watching nightmares for the next month but Harry ignored it, barrel rushing through a hedge that sprung up trying to block his chosen path and barely slowing down only long enough to toss out a dispelling pulse of magic that disrupted a sense befouling mist trap long enough for him to get through. Three hundred yards of non-augmented running through two more turns later he encountered one of Hagrid's Blast Ended Skrewts. He momentarily put on the after burners and shot forward even faster before he skidded underneath, turning onto his back and going Alicorn just long enough to slam four hoofs straight into its unprotected belly before shifting back less than a second later and rolled into a twisting hand spring that had him back on his feet and running without pause before the Skrewt even had time to land on the ground on its back, four imprints quite visible on its underside.

Harry kept his quick but not top speed sprint up for five minutes, going off the map he had of the maze after he had spent a whole hour memorizing its paths from above the day before to draw ever closer to the center. (Cheating was supposed to be a tradition of this tournament after all.) Radiant Dawn provided commentary on what the other three champions were doing while he worked through the obstacles, the second Alicorn Animagus just about losing control of his wings from laughter when Fleur ran into another Skrewt and got her clothing damaged by fire Yet Again. Harry spared only a chuckle at that one before he once more tightened his focus on the job ahead. Unfortunately, he had to skid to a stop when he saw what was guarding the penultimate intersection. Somehow, he doubted the tournament managers would appreciate him attacking a sphinx without at least trying to answer its riddle first. True, he could have leapt over the thing but he didn't want to test whether he could remain below the top of the hedges and still clear the thing if it leapt up at him, it WAS ninety percent feline after all.

The sphinx seemed rather surprised to see him, blinking from her lounging position on the ground. A moment later though she was sitting in an upright position as she said "You certainly arrived here faster than I would have thought young challenger, especially since you are the youngest of the four."

Harry shrugged and said "What can I say, I'm used to running for long distances."

"Quite. Well then, onto business. Behind me is the path that is the most direct route to the prize you seek. I shall ask you a riddle. Answer right on your first guess, and I will let you pass. Guess wrongly, and I shall attack. Remain silent and I shall allow you to choose another path. Are you ready for the riddle?"

Harry nodded and the Sphinx said "A man in prison has a visitor. Afterward a guard asks the inmate who the visitor was. The inmate replies: "brothers and sisters I have none, but that man's father is my father's son." What's the relationship between the inmate and the visitor?"

Harry let out a hum at that one and ran the riddle through his head twice. A moment later, he snapped his fingers and said "They are father and son, the prisoner was the father and the visitor the son."

The sphinx grinned at him and said "Well done, you got the answer a lot faster than the last one I asked that riddle to. Continue onwards young challenger, your prize awaits you." She moved out of the way and Harry sprinted past, calling a thanks to her as he did so.

One quick right hand turn and a now very dead giant spider with two smoking halves later, the cup was in sight. Harry skidded to a stop ten feet away from it and said quietly enough a human couldn't hear "Radiant?" There was the sound of a pair of wings flapping once ten feet from his left in response and Harry began slowly walking towards the cup, the Mage Sight on his helmet running a quick scan to ensure there were no surprises. Good thing he did too since it had a rather nasty stunning trap hidden on it to go off once it had deposited him at his destination. Idly wondering how that bit of spell work had gotten past their previous scans (And learning later on it was a time sensitive spell that only went 'active' after the event was scheduled to start.), Harry disabled the unwanted bit of magic before he said "On three, one, two, three." The next moment he grabbed both it and the viewing orb that had been trailing him this whole time and felt a hooking feeling at his navel before the world spun away.

The first thing Harry thought when the trip ended was that the landing was rough, almost like the caster wanted to break his legs on top of immediately stunning him, which was not an unlikely thought. Immediately after that thought though Harry allowed his body to fall limply to the ground, casting a disillusionment charm on the viewing orb as he did so turning it all but completely invisible. He kept his eyes open only until he saw the shimmering object shooting away from him, Radiant grabbing it in his mouth and taking it away so that way the trap setters couldn't somehow spot it.

A few moments later, the sound of someone moving through the graveyard they were in could be heard and Harry heard a high voice say "Ah Potter, so glad you could join us. It is too bad we had to have you unconscious for this first part but given your supposedly excellent training, it's best not to take chances. Pettigrew, bring him."

"Yes master." A squeaky voice said and Harry felt himself being levitated off the ground and brought a short distance away before being put vertical and against a large tomb stone, cords securing him tightly to the slab of marble, one going unnecessarily tight around the top of his throat in order to hold his head up, and another cord keeping his hands pinned palms back against the stone, most likely in an effort to keep him from casting spells from them. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes and as soon as he heard his captor turn away used a spell that made his eyelids transparent on the inside and watched the man struggle to move a cauldron into place over a fire pit which he lit and then added water into.

As the man Harry recognized as the betrayer of his parents, one Peter Pettigrew began his preparations, the communications rune on the side of his helmet whispered 'Shape shifting block runes detected along with one rather large snake, I'm going to see if I can neutralize them quietly while avoiding it.'

Harry gave a mental command to send a single click through the link in acknowledgement before he turned his full focus back to Pettigrew as he began the ritual, unfolding a cloth laying nearby and picking up then putting a rather UGLY Homunculus body into the cauldron, the sight of which made Harry unconsciously shiver in revulsion. The thing Wormtail put in the cauldron had the shape of a crouched human child, except that Harry had NEVER seen anything less like a child. It was hairless and scaly-looking, a dark, raw, reddish black. Its arms and legs were thin and feeble, and its face – no child alive ever had a face like that – flat and snakelike, with gleaming red eyes. If that was what old Tommy boy had been residing in ever since he was able to get a physical body then he wasn't sure he wanted to see what the finished product of this ritual was.

He didn't have too long to think on that though as Wormtail raised his wand and said "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" The surface of the grave at Harry's feet cracked and he watched as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at Wormtail's command and fell softly into the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue.

And then Wormtail began whimpering as he pulled a long, thin, shining silver dagger from inside his cloak. His voice broke into petrified sobs as he brokenly said "Flesh – of the servant – w-willingly given – you will – revive – your master." He stretched his right hand out in front of him – the hand with the missing finger from when he tried to frame Sirius Black all those years ago. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung it upward. Harry realized what Wormtail was about to do a second before it happened and he winced as Wormtail's scream pierced the night. As Wormtail sobbed even harder and picked up _his own amputated hand_ to put in the cauldron, Radiant's voice said in his ear "That is so messed up." Harry couldn't help but agree even as he forced himself not to make a sound.

The potion at this point turned a burning red and Wormtail was gasping and moaning with agony even as he moved towards Harry and said "B-blood of the enemy…forcibly taken…you will…resurrect your foe." As Wormtail brought the silver dagger down near his right wrist, Harry strongly resisted the urge to blink as he thought 'Wait, I actually WANT Riddle to regain a body, just to properly kill him, is this even going to work?' He didn't have long to consider his knowledge of rituals and what the wrinkle in this one could mean as Pettigrew quickly nicked his hand and collected a small dribble of blood in a vial before staggering back to the cauldron and poured it inside. Upon contact with his blood, the liquid within turned instantly into a blinding white. Pettigrew, his job done, dropped to his knees beside the cauldron, then slumped sideways and lay on the ground, cradling the bleeding stump of his arm, gasping and sobbing.

Meanwhile the cauldron was simmering, sending its diamond sparks in all directions, so blindingly bright that even when Harry temporarily canceled his transparency spell that it still pierced his eyelids. But then the solid white was interrupted by a small patch of blackness and he restarted the spell in time to see the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rising slowly from inside the cauldron and Harry couldn't help a shiver of revulsion at the feel of this reborn monster's magic.

"Robe me." Said the high, cold voice from behind the steam, and Wormtail, sobbing and moaning, still cradling his mutilated arm, scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground, got to his feet, reached up, and pulled them one-handed over his master's head. Now clothed, the thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Harry…and unknown to him, Harry stared back into the face of the man that had killed his parents. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils. Lord Voldemort had risen again, now Harry just had to kill him and this time make it stick. Piece of cake. Note the sarcasm?

Harry was temporarily distracted when Radiant suddenly whispered in his ear "Final shape shifter block rune neutralized, the snake's headed your way though." There was a pause before he continued "And I thought you'd like to know there's some kind of anti-teleportation barrier up along the borders of the cemetery."

Harry considered that as Voldemort looked away from him and began examining his own body. His hands were like large, pale spiders; his long white fingers caressed his own chest, his arms, his face; the red eyes, whose pupils were slits, like a cat's, gleamed still more brightly through the darkness. He held up his hands and flexed the fingers, his expression rapt and exultant. He took not the slightest notice of Wormtail, who lay twitching and bleeding on the ground, nor of the great snake, which had slithered into sight and was circling Harry, hissing. Harry did his best not to frown as the snake's hissing seemed to sound like a language that you could identify but not quite understand. He was drawn away from that line of thinking though when he saw through his eyelids Voldemort slipping one of those unnaturally long-fingered hands into a deep pocket and drew out a wand. He caressed it gently too, like a long lost friend or lover he was suddenly reunited with and Harry couldn't help the mental snort of derision he had for wizards/witches and their reliance on such crutches for their magic. The one of the slit nose coolly considered the sobbing form of Wormtail before sighing as he said "I suppose I can't have my one free follower bleeding out on me, now can I?"

Voldemort raised his wand and whirled it through the air. A streak of what looked like molten silver hung shining in the wand's wake. Momentarily shapeless, it writhed and then formed itself into a gleaming replica of a human hand, bright as moonlight, which soared downward and fixed itself upon Wormtail's bleeding wrist. Said rat Animagus immediately stopped his sobbing. His breathing ragged and harsh, he raised his head and stared in disbelief at the silver hand, now attached seamlessly to his arm, as though he were wearing a dazzling glove. He flexed the shinning fingers, then, trembling, picked up a small twig on the ground and crushed it into powder.

Wormtail then scrambled forward on his knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes as he whispered "My Lord, master…it is beautiful…thank you…thank you…"

"Never waver in your loyalty Wormtail." Voldemort said and accepted Wormtail's claims of never before he turned his focus back onto Harry and said "Tempting as it is to just kill you now Potter, I would regret it till the end of time if you couldn't see your death coming from the one the masses had so foolishly thought you had vanquished. Ennerverate."

When the revival spell hit Harry faked coming back to consciousness, his eyes snapping open and quickly looking around as he 'took in his surroundings' and immediately tested his bonds. He then looked at Voldemort and narrowed his eyes though he didn't say anything.

Voldemort chuckled as he walked over, his giant snake slithering to the side to allow him to pass. Stopping just a few feet in front of Harry he said "Not a hint of fear around you, _good_. I would have hated for my hated foe to have been revealed a coward at heart after such an _interesting_ performance in the first two tasks." He gave a theatrical sigh as one of his hands reached up as if to caress Harry's face though he didn't actually go through with it as he continued "It's a pity I will have to kill you young Potter, you would have made an excellent recruit."

Harry allowed himself a growl as he said "Like I would join the man who killed my parents."

"True, there would be that little road bump to work over." Voldemort said before he gave a dismissive wave and stalked five steps away before turning around and pointing his wand as he said "But enough fantasizing, to business."

His wand began glowing Killing Curse green and just as he began speaking the incantation Radiant called "Duck left, NOW!" The next instant, a cutting spell hit Harry's bonds from the right side and he rolled to the left dodging the Killing Curse which shattered the tombstone. Seeing Tom's surprised look slowly turning to anger, Harry smirked and said "You didn't actually think I would come here alone did you?" A bolt of red magic tinged with sunset orange slammed into Pettigrew emphasizing his point, and the rat _howled_ as he erupted into magical flames. The Animagus tried to drop and roll but the flames remained on him, though if someone took the time to look closely they would see that even though his skin was on fire it was not being burned, the flames instead feeding off of his magic core.

Voldemort had snapped off another killing curse towards where the magic bolt had come from but then had to duck as a set of six swords apparently made out of gold shot towards him. He howled in rage when one of the swords diverted its path at the last moment and beheaded the giant snake that had been next to him and Harry distantly noted the black cloud that rose up screaming like the damned it was before dissipating. Harry backflipped then hand sprung away from the retaliatory green spell fire and streamed magic down his arm in order to hand spring up to thirty feet where he flipped once and fired a Hunter's Green beam of magic down at Tom who made s large dome shield even as he quickly moved out of the landing point of the unknown spell. Harry used the distraction provided to quickly pull out the horcrux compass and once he had confirmation that the snake had been the last horcrux quickly pushed a very specific rune and tossed the compass away. Moments later, the compass hit the ground just as the kill rune activated and another howling smoke cloud briefly made its appearance.

Landing on the ground, Harry had a moment to take in the rage filled eyes of Voldemort before he was forced to constantly dodge, roll, cartwheel, and flip away from a blistering barrage of spell fire, the lights of which made it look like someone had turned a rainbow into a strobe light. His evasions finally took him next to a mausoleum and as he used a reinforcing spell on it to provide him better cover he called into his communication equipment "Radiant, what's your position?"

"Up in the air directly above the target, ready for an air strike if needed sir." Radiant replied.

"Thanks, but I've got something better in mind. Move fifty meters away, this is going to be a pretty big bang." Harry said as he pulled out a flat circular rune tablet the size of his palm. He activated the runes on it which lit up with his green magical light and a soft but ominous hum came from it. As soon as Radiant sent that he was clear, Harry spun around the building and flung the disk at Voldemort who immediately aborted his prepared attack spell in order to shield against the object his opponent threw at him. The disc exploded on impact and the large green colored explosion proceeded to easily shred the shield then throw the Dark Lord off his feet and through no less than four tombstones.

As Voldemort struggled to his feet with blood coming out of both ears, a single sword shot through the air and slammed into his stomach area throwing him back before it pinned him to the tomb directly behind him. Gritting his teeth at the pain, Voldemort gripped at the handle of the sword with his free hand only for his eyes to widen as in his distraction he allowed a bolt of magic to hit his other hand and his wand went flying away, him pointlessly grasping towards it as he shouted "NO!"

A shout of "Pertificus Totalus!" and a bolt of green magic slamming into him had Voldemort's limbs snapping together and his eyes somehow widened even more as they saw his hated enemy stroll forward with yet another sword held in his right hand. Coming to a stop in front of his opponent, Harry said "I would ask if you had any last words Riddle, but that's clearly pointless. Instead, I'll simply say this, enjoy hell you literal bastard son of a squib and a muggle."

The sword flashed and Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.'s head rolled forward off the neck it had been connected to for such a short time. Harry studied the corpse in front of him for a moment before the sound of something large being dragged over the ground gained his attention. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Radiant dragging a now extinguished and similarly body locked Pettigrew over none to carefully. The trophy cup that had brought them here and the viewing orb were floating through the air beside him. Spitting out the man's robe when he was close enough, Radiant said "Good job sir, how are you holding up?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'll be kneeling in front of a toilet when we get back, but for now I'm just glad that this is over with." Harry said before glaring at Pettigrew who gave a muffled whimper with tears in his eyes as Harry continued "And as for _you_ , for betraying my parents, I'm tempted to end you right here, right now." Harry's glare turned into a rather worrisome grin as he said "But I made a promise to Messiers Lupin and Black that they could get first crack at you."

Pettigrew paled to an impressive whitish grey at those words before his eyes rolled up to the back of his head as he fainted. Radiant let out a derisive snort and said "What a pathetic being." Shaking his head, he shifted to his human form and said "Well, I don't think we should keep the others waiting any longer sir."

"Right, they're probably getting worried right now." Harry said as he yanked the sword out from the headless corpse causing it to slump to the ground. Dismissing the two swords, Harry slid down his magic detection glass and scanned the area. Once he had found and subsequently destroyed the anti-teleportation barrier's rune stone, Harry used a bit of spell work to shrink Riddle's head and corpse and make sure they didn't bleed before he pocketed it. Radiant floated Pettigrew into the air and then made his body touch the portkey at the same time as he and his commander did causing it to reactivate.

When the spinning stopped, they were in front of the maze with no less than four aurors, Remus, Sirius, Albus, Moody and head of DMLE Amelia Bones in a semi-circle in front of them with wands out but pointed at the ground. Harry noted that the stands had been emptied at some point leaving them as the only people in the quidditch stadium. As two aurors walked forward, one holding a pair of magic cancellation cuffs Albus nodded to the two soldiers and said "Well done you two, you have done your military branch proud. These two gentlemen will take your prisoner off your hands and ensure he doesn't go anywhere until his trial can take place."

Radiant gave Harry a questioning look and only relinquished Pettigrew when his commanding officer nodded. The aurors were quick to slap the cuffs on the literal rat and dragged him away with Moody stomping after them with a rather worrying grin on his face, Sirius and Remus both taking only a moment to give Harry a hug and a promise to talk later before following in order to make double sure the traitor didn't escape. Harry watched them go for a moment before he pulled out Riddle's head and corpse and put them on the ground before bringing them back to their proper size and then placed his wand on the body as he said "I assume you want these as well."

"Indeed, I know at least two Unspeakables who would very much like a look at this body." Dumbledore said with a nod.

"You and Radiant will both receive Order of Merlins for your actions tonight, along with the bounties these criminals had." Amelia said even as her other two aurors secured the body and slipped the wand into an evidence bag before taking off as well.

"Which coupled with the winnings of the tournament should make you quite well-off Mr. Potter. Or rather, more well off." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry nodded and thought for a moment before he said "Headmaster, if at all possible, I would like to have the tournament winnings split between the other three contestants. I did kind of crash the tournament after all."

Dumbledore chuckled and said "That you did my boy, and might I say that I am quite proud of this decision. However, seeing as how it is YOUR winnings, that is something you will have to take up with them personally." Finally holstering his wand which had Amelia doing the same, he said "Now, you two have had an interesting night. I suggest the two of you find your beds and tuck in."

"Ma'am?" Harry asked Amelia, wanting to make sure the lawwoman didn't need them for anything.

"We saw everything on that screen, if we have any questions they can wait until tomorrow." Amelia said while pointing at the large viewing screen. Harry nodded and the two battle mages left the stadium. They had a report to make to their ruler after all.

Time Skip: The Next Day, Noon

Harry had to give bureaucrats this, when they wanted to look good, they moved fast. He and Radiant were currently seated on a small raised stage sitting behind the Minister of Magic who was just about to give a press conference. The three 'true' Tri-Wizard Champions were sitting on either side of the two in their best outfits while their headmasters stood behind them. Celestia unfortunately couldn't come due to having mediate a little 'disagreement' between the Griffons and the Hippogriffs so Far Shot was standing in for her.

Minister Fudge subtly cleared his throat with a spell he had gotten VERY good at over the years of his political career before he placed both hands on the podium and said "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for joining us here today. Last night was supposed to be the culmination of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, a competition to foster closer relationships with our fellow institutions of magic. Instead, it became a night of justice finally being served. Working closely with our own Albus Dumbledore and Alastair Moody, Harry Potter, head of the Ancient and Noble Potter family, and member of the Equestrian Mage Battalion along with his fellow soldier Radiant Dawn managed to turn what was supposed to be an ambush against mister Potter back on their enemies and finally end the threat of Tom Morvolo Riddle Jr. aka 'Lord Voldemort' once and for all." Every single English man NOT Dumbledore gave a slight twitch at the name but thankfully, a twitch was all it was and to his credit Fudge didn't even pause in his speech as he continued "Tom Riddle had used the worst of the worst when it came to Dark Magic in order to make an attempt to become immortal. After his ill-fated attempt on young Mister Potter which robbed him of his parents he was left as a shade for thirteen years. Last night, with the aid of long time member of Magical Britain's Top Ten Most Wanted Peter Pettigrew, he used a ritual to give himself a body again." There were several gasps from the audience but Fudge's raised hand kept them silent as he continued talking "Fortunately for us, Misters Potter and Dawn were on site and quickly engaged the two in battle. Showing excellent tactics, they quickly subdued Peter Pettigrew for future trial and Mister Potter fought Riddle in one on one combat before subduing then killing him by beheading. I will say again; Tom Riddle is well and truly dead now."

The audience let out a cheer at those words and Fudge allowed them a moment to get it out of their system. Five minutes later, he held up his hand again and once the crowd had settled down, he began getting to the last part of his speech. "Such acts of heroism will not go unrewarded. Mister Potter, Mister Dawn, if you would please step forward." Fudge turned and gestured for the two soldiers to join him by his right side. When they were standing before him, Fudge pulled a case out of his pocket and enlarged it to its original size and opened it. Pulling out a gold medallion from it, he said "Radiant Dawn, for your actions last night in capturing the last Death Eater, Peter Pettigrew and supporting Mister Potter in his ordeal, I am pleased to award you with the Order of Merlin, Second Class." When Radiant took a step forward he slipped the medal around his neck and shook his hand, camera flashes rapidly going off as he did so. Reaching into the case, he pulled out a large sack of money and said "I am also happy to reward you Peter Pettigrew's bounty of 900 Galleons." There was another round of pictures taken as Radiant accepted the bag and gave it one single heft before he put it in the pocket of his dragon hide armor and shook Fudge's hand a second time.

When the applause settled down a quick moment later, Fudge pulled out another medallion and said "Harry Potter, for your actions in eliminating the threat of Tom Riddle once and for all, I am most pleased to present you with the Order of Merlin, First Class." There was an even louder cheer than before as Fudge placed the medallion around the young lord's neck and shook his hand. Reaching into the case, he pulled out a slightly larger bag and said "And of course, I am most pleased to award you Tom Riddle's bounty of 1000 Galleons." Harry accepted the bag and put it in his pocket of armor as well accepting a second handshake as he did so.

Fudge nodded at Radiant and the currently a human snapped off a perfect military salute to the minister before he strode back to his seat. Turning to look towards the audience again, Minister Fudge said "As I said in the beginning, last night saw the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and thus its winner. As such, I am proud to award Mister Potter the 1000 Galleon prize he has won." Pulling out the last bag of Galleons from the case, he and Harry shook their hands one last time as he handed the prize money over before he turned back to the audience one last time and said "And now, I have been informed that Mister Potter would like to speak so I shall hand the podium over to him."

Once Fudge was sitting down in his own seat, Harry took the podium and nodded to him as he said "Thank you Minister Fudge." Turning back to the audience, he said "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm afraid through no fault of my own, I was the cause of a rather embarrassing bit of indecency." Enjoying the confused looks on the audience, he continued "After all, it's called the _Tri_ -Wizard Tournament for a reason, not the Quad-Wizard Tournament." Realization rapidly replaced confusion and he saw more than one approving face as he continued "Therefore, as apology for stealing the rightful champions' thunder I am hereby giving them the money that they rightfully should have had a chance to win." The Galleons shot out of the bag and separated into three groups, one group noticeably bigger than the others and then dropped into conjured bags. Turning towards the competitors who by their faces had had no idea Harry was going to do this, he grinned at them and said "Champions, please come forward!"

When he had the three standing in front of him, he said "Cedric Diggory, for winning the most points out of the three of you, I award you 500 Galleons." There was a loud cheer from the audience (They were all almost to a man Hogwarts Alumni after all) and Cedric accepted the money and offered hand shake with a grin. Turning to Fleur and Victor, he brought the other two bags over and said "Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum, for tying in second place, I award both of you 250 Galleons." There was more applause as first Fleur then Viktor accepted the bags and a hand shake from Harry. But before anything more could be said, a fireball erupted into the air above everyone and heads snapped up in surprise.

Philomena trilled as she did a quick circuit around the atrium before landing on Far Shot's outstretched arm and allowed him to take the scroll she held in her beak. Far Shot's eyes rapidly read the missive before a rather worrisome grin appeared on his face and he looked up as he barked out "Potter, Dawn, lock and load! It seems the Griffins and the Hippogriffs have decided to settle their little dispute with battle and Princess Celestia wants us to show them how bad an idea that is."

"Yes sir!" Harry and Radiant said snapping crisp salutes before both shifted to their Alicorn forms. The two soldiers quickly joined their commanding officer and Philomena screeched and took them back to Equestria. The Alicorn squadron had its first official mission.

END

Author's Notes: As always the update schedule and a poll can be found on my profile page.

Good Lord, Primus, Merlin, and Log almighty, this story took _forever_ to write! Word count of the first draft before author's notes is 26,586 words and 44 pages! Makes me shudder to think what my Fish Tales final count is going to be given how I'm nowhere near halfway done with writing _that_ behemoth. Honestly, I don't know how I ever thought I could finish either one of these by the end of 2017. But thankfully, this one IS finished and I can finally put a story in its slot where you can see some actual progress.


End file.
